The Lovers
by Chihiro Hitomi
Summary: Chihiro hasnt seen Haku in six years and decides to find love somewhere else. Suddenly Haku appears back into her life. What will she do?
1. New Beginnings

****

Author's Note: This is my very first fan fic and I'm kinda surprised how it turned out. I mean it's not the best thing out there, but it doesn't totally suck either. I've changed the rating from PG-13 to R for future sexual situations, and just a precaution so I don't get banned. Read on and I hope you like it. .

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Spirited Away...

Chapter 1

Chihiro sat perched at the end of her bed as she stared out of her window absent mindedly. She had her earphones on listening to her favorite CD, but her mind was far off in another place. As she stared on to the lake below her bedroom window, her thoughts were filled by a silver dragon flying gracefully across the sky. She was knocked out of her daydream by her mother who grabbed her suddenly by the shoulder.

"Earth to Chihiro!"

Chihiro giggled and pulled off her headphones and pushed the stop button on her CD player, she hadn't realized that she had zoned out there for a moment.

"I'm right here Mom, geeze, you don't have to yell..."

"Well if you are through daydreaming, lover boy is on the phone for you downstairs."

Chihiro hopped of her bed and ran past her mother. She galloped down the stairs and into the kitchen, and picked up the phone that was resting on the counter. Before speaking, she cleared her throat self-consciously.

"Hello?"

"Hiya babe."

"Hey Jake, what's up?"

"Oh nothing, just laying here thinking about you...as usual."

Chihiro smiled, Jake is her very first boyfriend. After constant persuading by her friends, and Jake for that matter, she finally decided to take up dating. After all, sixteen was too old of an age for her to still be single. Then again, her thoughts kept going back to Haku. Her first and probably only love. I mean, Jake is nice and all, but it just wasn't the same.

"Well you need to get your thoughts off me, and into your school work. You need to pass your math test tomorrow to bring up your grade."

"Okay Mom," Jake chuckled ",I've already got everything down packed, so there's no need for you to worry your pretty head."

Chihiro's figure had changed dramatically since she had grown over the years. She still kept her tomboy-ish looks, but her curves signify that she was sprouting into a lovely woman. She had grown taller and held herself proudly. After daily nagging from her mother, she decided to wear her hair down instead of wearing it tied up into a ponytail. And if she felt like it, some days she would even style it, adding extra curls and bounce.

"Chi, you don't have any plans tomorrow after school do you?"

Chihiro hated that little nick-name he had given her, but decided to hold her tongue.

"Well, I have softball practice, but other than that I'm free."

"Wanna go to that new restaurant they opened up across the street from the school, Hayasaki?"

Chihiro began to twist the phone cord nervously around her fingers. Her very first date with Jake. Maybe she might be able to get finally forget completely about Haku and actually have the time of her life. After a few moments she answered hesitantly.

"Sure. lemmie just ask my dad if it's okay, I'm sure he wouldn't have any objections."

"Great! well, see you tomorrow in school. Don't forget about our date okay?"

Chihiro giggled ", I wont... see you tomorrow!"

Chihiro placed the phone into its holding and walked into the dining room where her father was hunched over his work. He was an accountant and he took his work very seriously.

"Dad?"

Her father put up one finger signaling to hold on for a moment. Chihiro stood waiting in the doorway until her father was ready to speak with her.

"What is it Chihiro?"

Her father was under high stress from his work, usually he was carefree and joyous, but lately he had been serious and somber. The thin black lines around his eyes showed he was in deed lacking sleep.

"After practice tomorrow, Jake asked me to go out with him. Is it okay with you if I go?"

Her father cringed at the thought of his little girl dating, but he tried to stay open-minded.

"I don't mind, as long as you are in at a decent hour. I don't want you carousing around at all hours of the night." Her father smirked, "Your mother used to do that, and that's how we wound up with you."

Chihiro giggled, she hadn't seen her father smile in some time now, and it was refreshing.

" 'kay. Ill even be extra nice and bring you home some take out."

Chihiro hugged her father and turned to go up to her room and get ready for bed. As she was going up the stairs she heard her father call after her.

"Don't get anything spicy! You know spicy foods give me the runs!"

Chihiro laughed and closed her bedroom door behind her. As she was getting her night shirt on, a sparkly purple hair tie sitting on her dresser caught her eye. Suddenly she was filled with deep longing for Haku. She had decided that Haku, no matter what he promised, was never going to see her again. She felt a lump grow at the back of her throat as she thought about Haku, and everything they went through together. The back of her eyes began to sting. No, she had cried too many tears over Haku. She was determined to get over him. Who longs for someone for over six years? It was simply unhealthy. As she turned her light out and climbed into bed, she thought about his intoxicating green eyes, and how they comforted her at one time, long ago. Even though she wished against it, her dreams were filled with Haku and the spirit world.

-

Haku stared soberly at the ceiling as he rested against Yu-Babba's door.

"How long is she going to keep me waiting?"

Soon after that thought, he heard the sound of massive wings flapping meaning that his superior had returned. He quickly stood to his feet and opened the door. Yu-Babba stood next to a wide open window unwrapping herself from a giant ebony blanket.

"You wanted to see me Yu-Babba?"

The blanket in Yu-Babba's hands shrank until it could barely be seen before it disappeared completely.

"Yes, I have another task for you Haku..."

"What's new..." Haku thought, he would never speak these words aloud. Well not to Yu-Babba's face anyway.

"I would like you to go to the Human world and fetch me a human. But not just any human. I want Chihiro."

Haku stared at her in pure and utter shock, "B-But you said she could go back to the human world! Why after six years do you suddenly want her? After my constant pleading for my own freedo-"

"Silence!" Yu-Babba screamed so forcefully that she knocked over several vase's and papers scattered everywhere.

"I know she will come here if you ask her to, because of her love for you. You and I both know this." She began to clean the room by pointing her finger to various objects causing them to go back into place or piecing themselves back together.

Haku began to speak up, "But why her? Why do you need her?"

"Because, you foolish boy, I require her. She has seen the spirit world, and is the only human to do so and without being transformed as a punishment. I want her to go on a journey, a journey for an item only a person of her stature can achieve. An item so powerful, that even my power stands down to it. This power I must have for myself." After saying this, Yu-Babba walked over to her armchair near a fireplace and fell into it. She waved her finger toward the hearth, and suddenly flames flickered and danced about inside of it.

Haku was taken aback. He had remembered his promise he made to Chihiro, that he would see her again. He asked, no begged Yu- Babba many times to take him off contract. But many times over, she refused and sent him on back on mission after mission. How he wished that he could see her again. The memory of her hand enclosed in his as he told her to leave and never look back came rushing back to him. He had loved her, but he was so young. How can someone that age know what love really was? It was different from love in fairy tales. It was pure, and unconditional. Suddenly a disturbing thought came to him, _"What if she doesn't remember me? After all it has been six long years..."_ He tried to shake the thought from his mind.

"How shall I get her then? I am not allowed to go past the river...will you finally let me free?"

"Your getting ahead of yourself boy, I will grant you the power to go between the human world and spirit world. With this power you shall be able to cross the river." Yu-Babba grinned, " And since you mention your freedom, how about we make a deal? If you bring Chihiro to me, and she brings me what I desire, I shall grant you your freedom."

Haku stopped breathing for a moment and took in what she was saying. After all these long years she would finally grant him his freedom? This was too good to be true. Suddenly Yu-Babba's voice stomped into his thoughts.

"...BUT! If she fails to get me what I wish for, you shall forever be bound to me."

"Deal." Haku said with out thinking. He knew Chihiro could do it, he believed she could do anything, that's how much he loved her. But how will she react to seeing him? Will she be happy? Will she even remember him? These thought filled his mind as he raced down the steep concrete stairs to prepare for his assignment.

-

Authors Note: Did you like it? I _really _hope you enjoyed it! Be sure to R&R!

: Did you like it? I hope you enjoyed it! Be sure to R&R! 


	2. First Sight

Author's Note: I hope you guys like the story so far, I really haven't really written anything before, so this is my first story ever! Does it suck? Do you like it? Good or bad comments, I take it all! Well I hope you do enjoy it though...

Disclaimer: No, I...do...not...own...Spirited...Away...

Chapter 2

As the sun began to rise the next day Chihiro sleepily sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. As she peeked out her window, she noticed the sky was still a deep purple with only a hint of sunlight. She flung her head back down into her pillow. She was definitely NOT a morning person. After about ten minutes she slumped out of her bed and walked down the hall into the bathroom. After taking a quick shower, she walked back into her room with a towel wrapped firmly around her slender body. She pulled on her underwear and her school uniform. How she despised those little uniform skirts they were forced to wear.

After getting fully dressed she walked over to the full length mirror that stood in the corner of her room. She ran a brush through her long brown hair, before finally realizing that she did actually did look pretty good that day. She struck a couple of silly model poses in the mirror.

"Not to shabby." she thought giggling to herself. She quickly grabbed her school bag off the floor and ran out of her room, and down the stairs.

"Morning Mom!" Chihiro shouted as she spotted her mother in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Chihiro took a deep breath inhaling the intoxicating smells of eggs and bacon.

"Shhh, try not to wake your father. He pulled in some long hours last night and he deserves to sleep in."

Chihiro grabbed a piece of stray toast off the kitchen counter and shoved it into her mouth.

"Really Chihiro, you should try to be more lady like."

Chihiro smiled a wide grin showing pieces of chewed toast and crumbs covering her cheeks. Her mother winced slightly. Chihiro chuckled and wiped her mouth.

"Okay I'm off, see ya tonight mom."

Chihiro grabbed a couple pieces of bacon and jogged out the door. She walked down the street to one of her best friends, Akari's, house. Akari had just stepped out of her front door herself. She looked up and waved.

"Hey Chihiro!"

"Hi Akari!"

The two girls walked towards the school together.

"Did you catch the new episode of 'Friends' last night? Rachael finally confessed her love for Ross!"

Chihiro shook her head and tried to act as enthusiastic as her friend. She really couldn't get into sitcoms the way Akari did, they tended to be boring and dragged on forever.

"I've had a lot on my mind, I guess I forgot to watch it."

"Were you too busy thinking about Jaaake?" Akari laughed and poked Chihiro playfully. "You know he seriously is head over heels for you right? You are so lucky!"

"Yeah, Yeah...I guess so." Chihiro couldn't really get into Jake too much. Every time she tried to psych him up in her mind, Haku's face always popped in and overpowered his. Suddenly Chihiro got the strange feeling that someone was watching her, she quickly turned around to see who was behind them. To her surprise no one was there. She glanced toward the sky and only saw white clouds pass over the pale blue sky. _"I guess I'm getting paranoid now too."_

As they walked toward the entrance grounds of the school Chihiro spotted Jake talking to some of his friends near the main door. Jake was built taller than most of the boys and had short black hair. In their earlier years of school, Jake was always scrawny and lanky. But his body had changed nicely over time, his muscles filled out, and his acne cleared up. He was practically gorgeous.

He caught sight of Chihiro and immediately sprinted over towards her.

"Morning girls!" He waved at Akari and kissed Chihiro lightly on the cheek. Chihiro face turned a deep shade of red.

"Jake! Not in front of the school!" Chihiro said, slightly upset. Akari giggled and walked into the school alone.

Chihiro shouted after her. "Wait up! Hey Akar-"

Jake interrupted her.

"Sorry about that babe..." he said, looking slightly hurt. "Want me to carry your bag for you?"

Without waiting for Chihiro's answer he grabbed her bag off her shoulder and placed it upon his.

"uh...thanks Jake"

Jake unexpectedly grabbed Chihiro's hand and began to lead her up to main doors of the school. "The bells about to ring, we'd better get going."

"Umm, okay." Chihiro blushed an even deeper shade of red and followed her boyfriend's lead into the school.

-

Haku watched from the other side of the street as Chihiro entered the school building holding hands with a tall, dark haired boy. He didn't care who the boy was, but he immediately didn't like him. _"Maybe she has forgotten about me after all."_. He thought sadly. Haku stared to run towards her, but stopped himself. _"I must wait till she is alone before I approach her." _Haku rubbed his thumb the smooth silver coin in his pocket. Using that coin was the only was he could get into the human world. Yu-Babba had called it, "The currency of passage". It was the only way a spirit can travel freely through the human and spirit world.

As Haku thought about how he was going to confront her, he began to pace up and down the street before settling on a bench that sat adjacent to her school.

Chihiro sat in her English class daydreaming and staring out the window as her teacher went on about sentence structures. Who really cares about sentence structures? No one, that's who.

As Chihiro gazed out the window, a young man sitting alone on a bench in the courtyard caught her eye. He was wearing dark faded blue jeans with a light blue t-shirt. His dark hair was about shoulder length, and from what Chihiro could see, he was quite attractive. _"I wonder why he's not in class". _No sooner than she thought this, the boy looked up at her and their eyes met. A shiver ran down Chihiro's spine. _"Why does he look so familiar? I cant quite put my finger on it..." _Suddenly Chihiro's teacher barged into her thoughts.

"Maybe Miss Ogino would like to explain verb conjugations to the class."

"Huh?"

"Miss Ogino, since you obviously don't know what we are doing, I would advise you to keep your head in the lesson, instead of going off into la la land."

A couple of student giggled.

"Sorry Mr. Nashida"

The teacher turned back around and began to write on the board.

"Anyway class, like I was saying, verb conjugations are very important when forming a sente-"

Chihiro ignored her teacher once more glanced back down into the courtyard only to find that the boy had vanished. Her eyes swept over the courtyard for him, only to find nothing there. _"I guess he decided to finally to get to class." _She attempted to catch some part of the lesson. But her mind kept drifting to the boy in the courtyard. _"Why did he look so familiar? Where have I seen him before?" _Suddenly she remembered his serene green eyes when they latched onto hers. _"It couldn't have been him could it? Not after six years. It must be my imagination running away with me. Haku couldn't have come to see me now. Could he?"_

Chihiro shook her head and once again tried to pay attention to Mr. Nashida's lesson.

-

Author's Note: So, how was it? R&R!


	3. Unexpeted meetings

Chapter 3

The class seemed to drag on forever to Chihiro, but finally it was lunch. She immediately spotted Akari talking to Chihiro's other best friend Hatsumi. She quickly walked over to them.

"Hi Guys!"

Hatsumi smiled. "Hey Chihiro!"

Akari waved towards her. "Hey!"

Chihiro looked at Hatsumi. "Where in the world were you this morning?"

"I woke up late AND my bag's strap broke on the way here." Kasha pointed to her torn bag laying next to her feet on the floor. "I practically had to run all the way here."

"Wanna go to the store today after practice and get a new bag?", said Akari

Chihiro, Akari, and Hatsumi were all on the softball team together.

"Sure, and we can even stop somewhere and get something to eat!"

"Sorry guys," Chihiro said sadly ", I've got a date with tonight with Jake."

Both of her friends mouths dropped.

"What?", they said almost simultaneously.

"How come you didn't tell us you two had your first date tonight?"

"We need to get you all dressed up!"

Chihiro looked down at her feet, "It's no big deal really, he is just going to pick me up from practice and we are -"

Hatsumi broke into her sentence, "Pick you up from practice? You going to go in your school uniform all sweaty and smelly?"

"He'll probably be in his uniform too, and I'll just take a shower here at the school."

Her friends protested. "Tonight could be the night of your first real kiss, were going to make sure you look the part!"

"You could just tell him you are going to go home to get ready before your date."

Chihiro laughed. She couldn't believe how big of a deal her friends were making this into. Chihiro just thought they would go out to eat together and she would go straight home, she didn't really think of the details in-between.

Just then Jake walked up behind them.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

They all seemed to jump at his presence.

"Hey Jake"

"Hiya Jake"

Chihiro smiled, "Hey there."

Jake grabbed Chihiro's arm and began to pull her away. "You guys don't mind if I steal her for a second do you?"

Hatsumi smiled, "Oh we don't mind at all."

Chihiro shot her a look as Jake pulled her away, but Hatsumi pretended not to see it.

When they were sitting alone at a lunch table in the corner Jake seized her hand with his.

"I can't wait till our date tonight." He said in a low voice.

"Yeah, me neither." Chihiro said back hesitantly. _"Why did he have to pull me away just to say that?" _she thought.

Suddenly without warning Jake leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"You said not to kiss you in public.", he said grinning. Chihiro blushed.

"Um, Jake. Is it okay if I go home to uh, freshen up, before our date tonight?"

Jake laughed. "Sure, ill pick you up at your house at about, five-thirty then?"

Chihiro smiled, "Okay."

Chihiro's stomach grumbled loudly. "Heh, I'm sortta hungry, wanna go eat lunch?"

Jake smiled, "Sure."

Together they went up to the line and got their lunchs together.

-

Haku walked around in a neighborhood near by. _"Did she see me back there or was it just my imagination?"_ He decided to stop and lean against a tree near by to collect his thoughts. _"Did she even recognize me?"_ He picked up a stray rock and tossed it across the grass. _"Of course she didn't recognize me, it's been to long." _He leaned back and ran his hands through his hair._ "I want to go to her so badly." _He banged his head against the tree in frustration and swore under his breath from the pain.

"Any one there?", someone called from behind him. Haku leaned forward and looked behind the tree. There stood a tall blonde girl clutching a cigarette in her hand looking slightly scared.

"Who the hell are you?", she spat at him.

"Who? me?" Haku said looking surprised.

"Who else would I be talking to? I don't see anyone else here!", she snarled.

"Well um, I'm Haku. And who might you be?"

The girl laughed. Haku couldn't figure if the laugh was a friendly gesture, or a snide gesticulation.

"Who I am," said the blonde girl ",is none of your damn business."

Haku stood up. "Ill just leave you to yourself then."

As he began to walk away, the girl called after him. "Wait! I'm sorry."

She stomped the cigarette out and quickly ran to catch up with him.

"I'm Jayna," she said looking apologetic, "I just have a lot on my mind, and I tend to snap at people who don't deserve it."

Haku looked down at the girl into her bright green eyes, and came to realize that she was in fact, quite beautiful.

"It's okay", he said blushing slightly. "I should have checked to see if anyone was around before I sat."

Jayna laughed, "Well let me treat you out to lunch for my rudeness, unless you were heading somewhere."

Haku shook his head and smiled, "Nope, just walking around, getting my thoughts together."

Jayne beamed up at him, "Well I know this quaint little coffee shop not to far from here that has killer scones, care to join me?"

Haku forgot about his mission for a moment, but then realized he had a while to wait before Chihiro got out of school anyways. "Sure"

"Great, lets go!"

Haku followed the girl he had just met down several roads till they were in the in front of a little tan colored shop.

"What's the worse that can happen? A little coffee and some scones, what ever those may be, and then I go meet Chihiro. Everything is going according to plan."

-

Chihiro was changing back into her uniform and waited outside the girl's locker room doors for her friends. _"What is taking them so long? I'm going to leave if they don't hurry up!"_ Suddenly her friends came bursting out the locker room deep in conversation.

"Who the hell does she think she is skipping school and not coming to practice?"

"I know! The girl seriously needs to learn responsibility. She is the lead pitcher! She needs to come to practice once and a while! We have a game on Wednesday!"

Chihiro suddenly stepped out in front of her friends.

"Who are you talking about?"

Hatsumi and Akari smiled at Chihiro and pulled her out the school. They walked quickly towards her house.

"Sorry were late, we were just talking about that stupid Jayna Nakamouri."

"Oh yeah, I didn't see her in practice today or in school for that matter, I wonder where she is."

"Probably out skanking it up with some guy, you know how Jayna is."

Chihiro laughed. Hatsumi could be so cruel to other girls sometimes, but she knew she didn't always mean what she said.

As they turned onto Chihiro's street, Natalie giggled, "Well we just need to keep out minds on you and your date tonight Chihiro!"

As they went into her house, they ran up the stairs to get Chihiro ready. Her parents weren't home, they would be at work till later that night. Hatsumi pushed Chihiro down onto the bed and pulled out her makeup case. Akari was searching through Chihiro's closet for a decent outfit. Chihiro laughed nervously, fearing her friends would make her look like a street tramp.

-

Later that night Chihiro sat across from Jake at the new restaurant "Soho's". Chihiro was afraid her friends over did it, but when Jake picked her up, he said she looked absolutely beautiful which sent Chihiro into a blushing frenzy. She was wearing a pale pink sleeveless shirt with a matching knee length skirt that gracefully clung to her body in all the right places. On her feet she wore her mothers high heeled sandals on account she didn't own any herself. Jake didn't look so bad himself, he wore a button down white shirt with some khakis. Chihiro was way to nervous to eat, so she just ordered soup and a light salad. Jake just had a sandwich with a Sprite himself.

After they ate they decided to go for a walk together on the town. Chihiro had to think about it because she wasn't so sure about her walking abilities in the high heeled shoes. As they walked around, they had casual conversation about school and their lives in general.

"I'm so scared of failing at times, so I don't really like putting myself at risk.", Chihiro said as they entered the park.

"I know what you mean," said Jake, "I'm not always so sure on things myself."

They decided to sit on a park bench near by because Chihiro's feet were killing her.

"Here, let me help you." Jake said as he sat her down on the park bench and placed himself next to her. He took off her left shoe and began to gently massage her foot.

"Thanks", Chihiro said before moaning softly. At first she was going to protest, but a foot rub is just what she needed.

After about five minutes of silence, Jake spoke up.

"You know, I like you a lot Chihiro.", He said staring intently at her foot as if afraid to look her in the eyes. "I think I might actually be in love with you."

Chihiro gasped and looked up to see Jakes suddenly staring intensely at her. With this Jake put Chihiro's foot down and leaned over, gently kissing her on the lips. Chihiro jumped slightly at warmth of his lips, and leaned back to break the kiss.

"Um, uh Jake", Chihiro said as she felt heat rising into her cheeks, "I like you a lot and all, but I don't think I love you in that way." She quickly looked at the ground as if suddenly interested in the concrete.

"Oh, I see," Jake said sounding heart broken. "Theres someone else isn't there? I can tell. Sometimes you go into daydreams and have such a look of love and desire on your face. If only you looked at me with such love. Chihiro, who does your heart belong to?"

Chihiro looked at Jake surprised. She had not told anyone about Haku or the spirit world, not even her closest friends. They would think she was crazy, talking about her parents turning into pigs and how she worked in a bath house in a different world. It was ludicrous, they surely would put her in a straight jacket and send her to the insane asylum. She even questioned her own sanity about it being true or not. But the love she had for Haku was real, not made up in her head. She was positive Haku was not make believe.

"I need time to think Jake..." She got up quickly and began to run in the direction of the city.

"CHIHIRO! WAIT!" Jake called after her, but she ignored him and kept running. She had left her other shoe on the park bench and running lopsided wasn't so easy. She kicked off her other shoe and continued to run. She didn't care that she just discarded a pair of her mother's best shoes, she just wanted to get home. Thoughts of Haku came flooding into her mind. _"Haku's never coming back! Why am I putting my heart on hold for him?" _The back of her eyes began to sing and she tried to blink away the tears. As she was running around a corner she suddenly hit something solid and it knocked her off her feet. Tears streaming down her face now, she started apologizing quickly.

"I'm so sorry, I should have watched where I was going-" she looked up to see a pair of dark green eyes staring back. It was the boy she saw in the courtyard. Suddenly all words failed her.

"Are you alright?" His low voice snapped Chihiro out of her sudden loss of speech.

"Uh, yea, fine, um, I'm fine." Chihiro quickly wiped her eyes, forgetting she had makeup on smearing black all over her arm.

The boy grabbed Chihiro's hands and pulled her up to her feet. A warm shiver ran through Chihiro's entire body as their hands touched.

"Geeze Chihiro, you should really watch where you're going!"

At the boys side, stood Jayna holding an ice cream cone.

"Jayna? What are you doing here?"

Jayna laughed and took a bite of the ice cream.

"I decided to take my new friend Haku here, out for a night on the town." Jayna looked down at Chihiro's bare, soiled feet. "Uh, Chihiro, where are your shoes?"

But Chihiro wasn't listening to a word Jayna was saying. She was to busy looking into the boys eyes.

"H-Haku?"

He smiled and stared back into her eyes.

"Yea, that's right Chihiro."

"Is this really Haku? My Haku? Has he finally come to see me?"

Jayna finally spoke after several seconds of silence.

"Uh, Hello? Chihiro? Haku? You guys can stop holding hands and staring at each other now."

"Oh, sorry" said Haku before letting go of Chihiro's hands, but he still gazed into her warm walnut colored eyes.

Jayna was starting to become irritated. After all, she had spent the entire day trying to get Haku to fall for her, but it seems she didn't succeed.

"Well I guess ill be going now." she said innocently. She turned Haku to face her and kissed him suddenly on the lips. Chihiro and Haku seemed to have the same shocked expression on their faces. Jayna slipped a small piece of paper with her number written on it into Haku's front pocket. Then she broke the kiss and smiled up at him. Haku seemed to still be in shock. She leaned up and whispered into his ear.

"Call me later, okay?"

With that she skipped off in the direction of the park. Haku, still stunned from the kiss looked back down at Chihiro.

"Um, I don't know what that was all about."

Chihiro looked up at him with tears welling up in her eyes again and went running towards her house.

"Chihiro wait!"

Haku ran after her with inhuman speed. He grabbed the back of her shirt then turned her to face him. Chihiro opened her mouth to speak, but then fainted in his arms. Haku picked her up in one swift movement and held her limp body in his arms.

-


	4. Fateful decision

Chapter 4

The sun shone brightly on to Chihiro's face causing her to squint her eyes open. She reached up and the closed the shades hanging on the side of the window to block the sun. After lying back down onto the bed a sudden thought came to her, _"I don't have shades in my bedroom". _Chihiro sat straight up and looked around the foreign room. There was a nightstand next to the bed with a single telephone on it. She quickly got out of the bed and walked down a small hallway adjoining to the bedroom. _"Where the hell am I?" _When she entered the next room she saw a boy stretched on a couch fast asleep.

Suddenly the day before's memories came flooding back to her. She had assumed it was all a dream. But there laid Haku on the couch right in front of her. He had come to see her. But, if he came to see her, then why was he with Jayna yesterday? Has he been here for a while now, but just afraid to come see her? Chihiro felt as if she was going to cry again. Haku slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Chihiro!" he quickly sat up, started by her presence.

"Sorry about bringing you here, I didn't know where you lived and I couldn't just leave you there where you fainted! So I rented a hotel room and -"

"Wait, What time is it?", said Chihiro sounding quite distressed

A small clock on the table in front of her illuminated "9:45 am"

"Crap! My dad is going to KILL me!"

Chihiro scurried back into the room she was slept in, and picked up the receiver to the phone sitting on the nightstand. She quickly dialed the number to her house.

"Hello?", said a tired voice on the other line.

Chihiro thought up a quick lie in her head.

"Hi, Mom, I'm sorry I didn't call last night, but I went to Hatsumi's house and crashed after my date."

"Your father and I figured you went over her house to spill all the juicy gossip about your date."

Chihiro breathed a sigh of relief.

"Akari is on her way over here and were going out to eat breakfast, Ill come home right after okay?

"Okay sweetie, see you then, bye!"

Chihiro hung up the phone. Thank goodness her parents didn't freak. But she realized she had more pressing problems when she heard Haku enter the bedroom.

"Is everything alright?", said Haku sounding concerned

Chihiro jumped and looked at him "Yeah, everything's fine. No need to worry."

She caught a reflection of herself in a mirror hanging on the wall, _"Oh God! I look hideous!"_ Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she had makeup smeared all over her face. Her hair sat on top of her head in a tangled mess.

"Um, is it okay if I take a shower?"

Haku looked slightly confused at the strange request, "Uh yeah, the bathroom's over there."

He pointed to a door standing opposite to Chihiro. She ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She leaned her back against the door. _"Haku is really here, I'm not dreaming, this is reality."_ She began to take off her clothes and then threw them onto the cold linoleum floor. After removing her underwear she leaned over into the tub and turned on the shower. After giving some time for the water to heat up, she opened the curtain and stepped into the warm flow of water. Closing the curtain behind her, she put her head under the water and ran her fingers through her hair trying to smooth out the tangles. She let the water run over her body and consume her.

She still couldn't believe that Haku was back. She half expected to wake up from this dream she was having any time now. After she bathed, she turned the water off and stepped out of the shower on to a crumpled up bath mat. She grabbed a towel that sat folded on the back of the toilet and began to dry herself off. She suddenly wished she had some other clothes to wear. But she proceeded to put on the same clothes she wore yesterday and checked her reflection in the mirror to make sure she was presentable.

After taking a deep breath she opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom. Haku as standing next to the window staring out the it. The sound of the bathroom door opening caused him to look over at her. Chihiro gazed into his charming emerald eyes. She missed looking into those eyes for so long. After a couple of moments of silence Haku finally spoke.

"Would you like to go for a walk?"

Chihiro nodded her head and followed Haku out of the hotel room. They walked down cold, gray stairs outside and out into the parking lot. They were right across from the park Chihiro and Jake went to the night before. Suddenly Chihiro remembered what happened there. _"Jake said he loved me! But how can he love me when I love-"_

Haku seemed to notice the confused look on Chihiro's face.

"Are you okay? I don't want you to faint again."

"Yea I'm fine."

After walking for a while Chihiro stopped abruptly and looked at him.

"Why have you come here, and after all this time?"

Haku pointed to a clear space of grass under a tree.

"Lets go sit and talk."

Haku walked over to the tree and sat underneath it. Chihiro sat down across from him in the grass.

"Yu-Babba sent me here to retrieve you."

"What?" Chihiro wasn't expecting that at all. _"So he didn't come to see me on his own free will, he came on an order. He was forced to come."_ Chihiro felt a lump grow in her throat, but she forced it down.

"Why in the world does she want me?"

Haku took a deep breath and explained everything to her. From the item she was to retrieve to the fact that if she gets it then he will be set free.

"So he only wants me because I am the ticket to his freedom. He doesn't even care about me. As long as he gets his freedom." Chihiro buried her face in her hands.

Haku looked at her with a puzzled expression, "So, um, will you do it?"

Chihiro glared at him, "No! I wont do it! How dare you come to me after six years, out of the blue and ask me to do a mission for Yu-Babba! Do you know how long I waited for you?" She stood up abruptly and turned her back to him.

Haku stared at her with a stunned expression on his face. He walked up from behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Chihiro trembled from his touch.

"Go away! Get away form me!"

Haku could hear it in her voice. She was crying. He had made her cry. He felt sick with himself. "_Why did I accept this mission? All I wanted was to be able to hold Chihiro in my arms. I want the girl I love to be with me. Is that so wrong?"_ Haku couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Chihiro from both sides of her waist and turned her around to face him. She had tears streaming down the sides of her face. She fought to get out of his grasp. But he ended up pinning her to the ground.

"Get off of me! Go away! Leave me the hell alone!"

Haku ignored her pleas, and kept her pinned firmly to the ground.

"Chihiro listen to me, I love you. I accepted the mission to be with you! I came to fulfill my promise to YOU!"

Chihiro held her breath and relaxed her body. _"He remembers the promise he made to me. He loves me!"_ Haku bend down and gently kissed her. Chihiro was taken aback but returned the kiss and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Haku loved everything about Chihiro, from the way she tasted to the way she smelled. He tried to memorize everything about her.

"I love you too Haku," Chihiro said, "I love you so much."

As they laid in the grass with their bodies intertwined, Chihiro wished that this moment could last forever, but knew that it would soon have to come to an end. As if Haku could read her mind, he eased himself off of her. They both stood up and held each other for several more moments.

"How long do you have until you have to go back?"

"Till tomorrow. Will you come with me?"

Chihiro nodded her head. Haku held her in a long embrace.

Together they walked toward Chihiro's house with their hands intertwined around one another. When they reached her house Haku turned to Chihiro.

"How will you tell your parents?"

"I don't know yet.."

Haku kissed her softly before turning to go back to the hotel.

"I'll be waiting outside your school tomorrow, see you then."

Chihiro raised her arm and waved goodbye, before turning and going into her house.

"Sweetie is that you?"

"Yeah Mom I'm home." Chihiro felt the tears welling up in her eyes again. She will have to leave everything in this world behind tomorrow. And she didn't know when she would return. Just then Chihiro's mother stepped out into the foyer.

"Sweetie are you okay?"

Chihiro tried to hold back her tears. "Yea mom, I'm fine. Ill be in my room if anyone calls."

Chihiro ran past her mother and upstairs into her bedroom. After she closed the door behind her the purple hair tie gleamed on her dresser, catching her eye. She walked over to it, picked it up, and used it to hold her hair back into a ponytail. If she ever needed protection, now would be the time. She plunged onto her bed and couldn't help but cry herself to sleep.

-


	5. Back to the Bathhouse

Author's Note: How do you like the story so far? I wanna know! be sure to R&R!

Chapter 5

Haku sat at the end of the unmade hotel bed. All of his thoughts were on Chihiro. _"She is going to come back with me. She is willing to leave everything behind for me. Is she making the right choice?"_ Haku fell back onto the bed. He grabbed the pillow Chihiro had slept on and held it to his face. He inhaled deeply taking in her scent. _"Am I making the right choice by making her come with me? Am I taking her away from a life she was content with until I came along?" _His thoughts went back on the tall dark-haired boy he saw holding hands with Chihiro. _"Well, she must not have been in a relationship if she let me kiss her." _Haku hugged tighter to the pillow and rubbed its smooth surface against his skin.

"Oh Chihiro, How I have missed you..."

-

Chihiro awoke from her mother gently shaking her.

"Yeah?" Chihiro spoke in a raspy voice with her eyes still closed.

"Telephone honey, its Jake"

Chihiro woke up almost immediately and took the cordless phone that her mother was holding.

"Hello?"

"Hi Chihiro, how are you feeling?"

"Um, Okay I guess..."

"I'm sorry if I scared you yesterday, it's just, well, I can't hide my feelings from you."

Chihiro held her breath not knowing what to say.

"I'm fine now, its just I'm trying to sort through my emotions and I'm a bit "mentally unstable" at the moment."

"I do love you though Chihiro, I know you might not love me, but I will wait until you do."

Chihiro felt the back of her eyes begin to sting.

"Okay Jake. I gotta go, Ill see you as school tomorrow okay?"

"Okay, sorry if I disturbed you Chi, bye then."

Chihiro pushed the off button on the phone and tossed it across her bed. How could so much happen in her life only after a day? Chihiro called Akari and Hatsumi, asking them to come over. No more than 15 minutes later she heard the doorbell ring downstairs. She ran down the stairs and opened the door to greet her friends. They quickly noticed by red her eyes, that she had been crying. They made hot chocolate in the kitchen and went up to Chihiro's room to talk.

Chihiro couldn't take it any more and told them everything. About her journey to the spirit world, the bath house, and Haku. Her friends seemed shocked at first and Chihiro was waiting for them to ease away from her and call the police reporting that their friend had gone mentally insane. But to her surprise, they believed her. They asked questions about her journey like how she knew that none of the pigs were her parents and how she ever survived that ordeal. Chihiro was so happy she thought she would burst.

"So you are leaving with him tomorrow after school?", said Akari sounding depressed. Before she was all giddy because Chihiro's story reminded her so much of all the sitcoms she loved so much.

Chihiro nodded her head, "Yes, I don't know if I made the right decision in going back with him, but all I want, is to be with him."

Hatsumi put down her mug and grabbed Chihiro's hand. "All we want is for you to be happy, Chihiro." Akari nodded in agreement.

A single tear ran down Chihiro's cheek. "Oh thank you guys!" She threw her arms around both of them. "I'm so glad you understand." Chihiro was suddenly extremely grateful that she had friends like them and was sad to see them leave.

"Well see you tomorrow morning Chihiro, and remember that we will always be behind you, what ever you do."

Chihiro walked them out the front door, waving goodbye, and watched them walk down the street into the darkness. After Chihiro shut the door, she walked into the kitchen and gave her mother (who was washing dishes) a huge hug. Her mother almost dropped the plate she was drying.

"What was that for Chihiro?"

Chihiro smiled, "Just a hug for no reason."

Chihiro helped her mother finish the dishes before going into the dining room to see her dad busy at his work, like he was every single night. She gave him a hug from behind, knocking off his reading glasses.

"Chihiro-"

"Love ya dad." Chihiro kissed her father on the cheek before rushing out the room, leaving her father looking extremely confused, and dashed up the stairs.

Chihiro closed the door to her room and began to cry softly, but quickly wiped her tears away.

"It was my decision to leave, there is no need for me to cry anymore. It's not like I'm never coming back, I need to be brave."

The next day at school seemed to fly by to Chihiro. There was no softball practice that day, so she walked down to the main entrance with Akari and Hatsumi, preparing to leave. She left a note on her bed that morning to her parents saying,

"I have to go away for a little while, but don't worry about me, I'm fine and I'm safe." She signed it with "See you when I get back, Loving you always, Chihiro."

It had taken all her energy to leave her house that morning, but she managed.

As she walked out onto the school's entrance grounds, she saw Haku standing near the front gate with his hands stuffed in his pockets. She waved to him and began to walk over to him, but was intercepted by Jake. He unexpectedly wrapped his arms around Chihiro for a tight embrace. Haku didn't like this at all. He quickly began walking over to them. Chihiro saw this and tried to pry Jake off of her. But Jakes grip stayed firm.

"Chihiro, I stayed up all night thinking about you. I can't live my life without you."

Haku looked from Jake to Chihiro, back to Jake with a upset look on his face. _"Surely there has to be a mistake, Chihiro cant love some one else." _Haku decided to speak up.

"Uh, Chihiro?"

Jake looked up at Haku as if he was interrupting something very important.

"Who are you?"

Chihiro quickly tried to clear things up before they got messy.

"Jake, this is Haku, he is uh, a childhood friend."

Hatsumi and Akari shared astounded expressions.

"So this is Haku?", said Akari trying to keep herself from jumping up and down at the fact so much drama was happening.

"Haku, I would like you to meet my two best friends Akari and Hatsumi, and my um, friend Jake."

Haku respectfully bowed to each of them.

"I'm pleased to meet all of you." Haku said politely, but still giving Jake the evil eye, "Chihiro are you ready to go?"

Jake released Chihiro and looked at her with sad eyes.

"Where are you going?"

"Um, well, I'm, uh"

Hatsumi decided to step in.

"Geeze Jake, you don't need to know where Chihiro is every second of the day!"

Jake's cheeks turned a deep shade of red. Chihiro shot an extremely grateful look towards Hatsumi, who sent a wink back at her. Haku had a look of impatience on his face, which made Chihiro decide it was time for them to go. She suddenly hugged Akari and Hatsumi individually and whispered into their ears.

"Ill miss you two so much, I'll be back as soon as I can."

She turned to Jake and to everyone's surprise, kissed him gently on the lips. Haku looked as if he was going to be sick.

"Bye Jake, see you later."

She then grabbed Haku's hand and ran out the yard before she would start crying, but not before catching on last glance at her friends. When they were a long ways away from the school Haku asked, "So, um, Who was that guy back there?"

"My boyfriend, but don't worry, it was nothing crucial."

Haku seemed to look confused and hurt. Chihiro squeezed his hand.

"Don't worry, you are the only one that I love."

Haku smiled and tried to hide it, but an unmistakable blush crept into his cheeks.

As they walked through the path that lead to the grassy field. Memories came rushing back to Chihiro. She remembered clutching to her mother's arm because she was scared half to death. She chuckled at the funny reminiscence. As she stepped out on the grassy plains, she released Haku's hand and lifted her arms in the breeze, letting the wind to envelop her body.

Haku watched as she ran across the fields before she plummeted down into the meadow. He went over and laid down next to her. Together they stared up into the cloudless sapphire sky.

After a few moments they walked down the endless paths of restaurants before stopping in front of the bathhouse. Chihiro hesitantly began to walk up bridge before pausing on its hub. She gazed up at the giant bath house, and she finally realized,

"This is not a dream, After all this time I've returned to the spirit world."

-


	6. Together in a New World

Chapter 6

Chihiro gradually walked up to the bathhouse and slowly opened its large doors. She poked her head in and peered around. The workers were scurrying around tying to please their clients. Chihiro smiled as she walked completely inside, soon followed by Haku. A frog man rushed up to them ignoring Chihiro and addressed Haku.

"Master Haku, Yu- Babba is upstairs expecting you."

"I know, I'm going to see her now."

Haku walked towards the elevators, and Chihiro obediently followed behind him. They went up several elevators in silence until they reached the top floor. Haku walked up the large mahogany doors.

"Password.", said a small gold knocker menacingly. It was positioned on the door almost eye level to Haku.

"Just let us in.", Haku said coldly.

Just then, what seemed to be hundreds of doors opened before them. Haku grabbed Chihiro's hand tightly.

"Hold on."

Haku's feet then left the ground and they flew swiftly through numerous pathways until they were inside a large carpeted room. Yu-Babba sat in the corner on a small stool recounting her numerous gold coins. When they entered the room she brushed all the coins off of the table into a small wooden box.

"I see you have brought her to me.", said Yu-babba in a snide voice.

"Yes, I brought her, just like you asked of me.", said Haku who was looking straight ahead. Chihiro looked up at his emotionless face. _"Why is he acting so strange? Ever since we got here, he's been so distant. Did I do something to upset him?"_

Yu-Babba's gruff voice distracted her thoughts.

"Come here girl, it's been a while since I've seen you. I can see that over time, you haven't gained any manners."

Yu-Babba pointed one of her stubby fingers toward Chihiro in a beckoning motion. Chihiro flew across the room with her feet barely skimming the floor, and stopped abruptly about an inch away from Yu-Babba's enormous nose.

"If you are to stay here, you must work for me.", said Yu-Babba holding a pen and paper that suddenly appeared as if out of nowhere. "Sign this contract proving that you are bound to me, after you retrieve what I want from the Lagoon of Darkness, then I will set you free again."

Haku seemed to snap out of a trance. "Lagoon of Darkness? You never said she had to go there!"

"Silence!" Yu-Babba made a swift hand movement pushing Haku out the room and slamming the large doors in front of him.

"Now that we wont have anymore distractions..." Yu-Babba placed the pen in Chihiro's hands.

Chihiro tentatively signed the paper.

"That's a girl, and I'll even be gracious and let you keep your name. All you have to do, is wear this bracelet." Yu-Babba opened her closed fist revealing a golden bracelet resting in her palm.

"What is it for?"

"It just assures that you wont leave from under my regulation until you have fulfilled your task."

Chihiro obediently put on the bracelet and looked up at Yu-Babba's eager grin.

"Now that we have everything in order, I shall explain to you the details of your mission. You are to go into the Black Lagoon and retrieve the 'Amulet of Power'. Only a human can take it without being...disciplined."

Chihiro's face suddenly stretched in fright, _"What does she mean disciplined? Will I lose my life trying to complete this task?"_

Yu-Babba went on, "Haku may accompany you, but he can not go into the 'Temple of Asjar' with you, all spirits who enter there with never escape."

"What have I gotten myself into?", Thoughts of Haku being imprisoned crept into Chihiro's mind.

"Now that you understand your assignment, you will work here for a couple of days before you depart. You will serve under the cleaning staff, and you will offer your help where ever it is needed, understand?"

Chihiro nodded her head showing that she comprehended what Yu-Babba was saying.

"Haku will show you to where you will be staying." Yu-Babba swept her hand, and the doors to the room flew open revealing Haku with his hands folded behind his back.

Yu-Babba barked instructions towards him, "Haku! Give her a uniform and show her to a room. When you are through, return back to me. I wish to speak with you."

Haku bowed, "Yes ma'am." He looked toward Chihiro. "Follow me."

Chihiro followed Haku back to the elevator shafts and waited in silence for the elevator to arrive. Chihiro couldn't take it anymore.

"Haku?"

Haku looked over at her with an blank expression. "Yes Chihiro."

"Um, why are you acting so strange?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Just then the elevator door's opened and he stepped inside. Chihiro slowly follwed behind him. After taking two elevators, they were on a floor Chihiro had never seen before. The floor was made of silver marble and the walls were painted periwinkle blue.

"You will be staying on this floor."

Haku led her to the fourth door on the right. "This will be your room."

He opened the door revealing a small emerald room with olive colored carpet. It had a wooden desk, a dresser which upon it sat a lamp, and a single bed that laid against the wall. The only window was positioned over the desk, and a door that stood next to the dresser. The door led to a small balcony that looked out over the small town of restaurants.

Chihiro turned to face Haku and then noticed he was holding a pale pink uniform, identical to the one she had before, only larger to fit her. He thrust out his arms, offering it to her. She took it from him timidly.

"Uh, Thanks Haku."

He bowed his head, "You are expected to work tonight and take part in cleaning the commencement room."

"Haku, why are you being so stran-", but before she could finish her sentence Haku had backed out of the room and slid the door closed behind him. Chihiro sighed. _"Why is he acting so weird? What did I do?" _Chihiro sat on the bed in aggravation. She quickly changed into her uniform. A sudden knock at the door made her jump. _"Maybe he came to apologize for acting so strange."_ But to her surprise when she opened the door Haku wasn't standing there, it was her old friend Lin. She had helped Chihiro the last time she was in the spirit world. Lin pounced on her screaming with excitement.

"I didn't believe that you were back! I thought the foreman was just lying when I overheard him saying he saw you come in earlier!"

"It's great to see you too Lin!"

Lin looked around Chihiro's room.

"Hey! How come you get such a nice room, and all to yourself at that?"

Chihiro shrugged. "This is just the room Haku showed me to."

Lin nodded looking slightly jealous.

Chihiro smiled, "I'm sorry Lin, but I have get going, I'm assigned to clean the commencement room tonight."

Lin laughed, "I'm assigned to clean that room too! We can go downstairs together."

Chihiro walked out of her room and closed the door behind her. Lin and her walked to the end of the hallway and waited for the elevator to arrive. Lin was gabbing on about how Yu-Babba cut the workers pay, but Chihiro really wasn't listening. She didn't think Lin was boring or anything, but her mind kept going back to Haku. _"Maybe he's nervous about going on the journey, or maybe he's worried about me..."_ Chihiro thought, feeling quite worried herself.

When she arrived in the commencement room with Lin she grabbed a sponge that resting in bucket of soapy water. She followed the lead of the other workers and began to brutally scrub the floor. After about two hours, Lin, Chihiro, and all the other workers had finally finished cleaning the room.

Both sore and tired, Chihiro waved goodbye to Lin, saying she would see her in the morning and retired up to her room. After arriving to her door, she slowly slid it open and staggered into the dimly lit room. She burrowed thought the dresser and found a gigantic white shirt in the bottom drawer. It was suitable enough to sleep in. After pulling off her uniform, she slipped the white shirt over her head. It nearly came to Chihiro's feet, it was more like a dress rather than a shirt. Chihiro then turned off the lamp and climbed into the bed exhausted. After a few minutes there was a knock at the door. Too lazy to turn on the light, she stumbled out of her bed and to the door. _"It's probably Lin coming up for some late night gossip."_

When she the slid the door open just a bit, she could see Haku standing there dressed in his light blue uniform. Chihiro looked stunned.

"Oh, Haku, did you forget to tell me someth-"

But before she could finish getting her words out Haku had abruptly leaned down and kissed her. Chihiro cheeks instantly turned red. After letting her lips linger on his for a moment, she pulled away.

"Haku? What was that for?"

Haku leaned his forehead against hers.

"I've been wanting to do that all day, but the entire building is under Yu-Babba's watch. I had to wait for her leave before I could do anything."

Chihiro sighed with relief. "Oh..."

Haku noticed Chihiro's expression and laughed. "You didn't think I was upset with you, did you?"

Chihiro blushed and looked away quickly, which caused Haku to laugh again.

"Chihiro, I will love you until the day I die." He then grabbed her chin and turned her head to face him.

"Haku.."

He bent down and kissed her again, only this time he was more aggressive. He picked her up gracefully and carried her into the room, and kicked the door shut behind him. Even though the room was pitch black, Haku did not once stumble or stagger. He laid her down elegantly on the bed, then eased himself on top of her. He trailed kisses down her neck to her chest. Chihiro clasped her hands around the back of his neck moaning in pleasure. Haku brought his lips up against hers and once again kissed her tenderly. Chihiro reached her hands downward and pulled his uniform shirt off. She let her hands graze over his muscular body before stopping on an indent that was clearly a massive scar.

"What happened?" She said in a breath.

"It's nothing, accidents happen sometimes, that all.", Haku said softly as he caressed her back through the thin white shirt.

Chihiro bend down an let her lips caress the wound. Haku then stretched his hands down and pulled the white shirt Chihiro was wearing over her head, laying it on the floor beside them. Chihiro brought her lips to his and kissed him passionately. She wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him closer, letting their bare skin converge. She laid her head on his shoulder and after a few minutes began to drift off to sleep.

"I love you Chihiro." Haku said, he voice barely a whisper.

"I love you too Haku." Chihiro replied, soon after she lost consciousness and drifted off into a deep sleep filled with dreams of only Haku.

-

Author's Note: Thank you for all your reviews! How do you like the story so far? I want to know! Don't stop sending in the reviews, and thanks again.


	7. Onesided Love

Chapter 7

Chihiro awoke early the next morning and laid her arm across the spot Haku had slept the previous night, only to find nothing except empty sheets. _"Did he really come to my room last night? Was it all a dream?" _But when she turned her head to find a note with her name addressed on the front, it confirmed that the night before with Haku was real instead of fiction.

Chihiro immediately grabbed the envelope and tore off the seal. She pulled out a small piece of folded paper, and read the note aloud. "Sorry I had to leave so early, come down to the kitchen as soon as you wake up, I'll be waiting for you." Chihiro smiled and looked at the bottom of the letter and saw Haku's scribbled signature. She quickly sprung off the bed and began to rapidly pull her uniform on. After getting all her clothes on completely, she ran out of her room and waited eagerly for elevator to come. After what seemed to be forever , the doors of the elevator sprung open, and she jumped inside. She traveled down several floors before reaching the kitchen. She stopped right outside the kitchen doors and ran her hands though her hair, trying to smooth it down. As she pushed the large wooden door, she peered inside the kitchen. The entire room was covered in a dense fog, Chihiro could barely see her hand when she held it out in front of her. Several frog men turned to look at her as she walked through the murky room, but none of them said a word to her.

After searching the endless aisle ways of stoves, she finally spotted Haku standing against the back wall of the kitchen. She opened her mouth to yell out to him, but suddenly noticed that he was not alone. Haku stood with his hands locked in those of a thin red headed girl, they seemed to be in a intense conversation. Chihiro squinted her eyes to make sure she was seeing right. Obviously the red head had just said something funny, causing Haku to tilt his head back in laughter. Chihiro was suddenly was filled with immense jealously and stormed over in their direction. Haku caught a glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye and turned to greet her with a hug. Chihiro hugged Haku limply keeping her gaze on the red head.

Haku didn't seem to notice the weak hug and nodded his head toward the unfamiliar girl. "Chihiro, I would like you to meet my good friend, Yukari."

Yukari bowed and smiled, "Pleased to meet you Chihiro. Haku has always talked nonstop about you, I feel as if we are already good friends!"

Chihiro forced a smile to her face, "Nice to meet you too."

Chihiro wanted Haku to ask Yukari to leave so they could be alone, but he didn't seem to be feeling the same way Chihiro did.

He looked from Yukari to Chihiro and smiled, he was glad his best friend and the girl he loved could finally meet. He didn't want the moment to end.

"How about the three of us have breakfast together?", he said still grinning.

Yukari jumped up and down in excitement, "Okay!". Chihiro didn't want to seem like a killjoy, so she nodded her head to the idea as well.

Haku grabbed them each a bowl of rice and they walked out of the smog filled kitchen into a room with a giant table sitting in the middle of it. It looked as if the table took up all of the space in the room. Haku sat himself in the captain chair, and Yukari and Chihiro sat on either sides of him.

Yukari seemed to ignore her food, and began to talk to Chihiro, asking her questions about her school and her home. Chihiro, who didn't want to talk to Yukari in any sense, began to stuff food in her mouth trying to avoid conversation. But Chihiro couldn't just say silent to the sudden interrogation, so she reluctantly answered most of Yukari's questions.

Haku noticed Chihiro's sour expression and barged into Yukari's questioning.

"Chihiro, what's wrong?", he said with a troubled look on his face.

Chihiro plastered a fake grin on her face, but grateful he stopped Yukari's never-ending query. "Um, nothing."

Haku put down his chopsticks and leaned over towards Chihiro.

"You just seem to be out of it." Suddenly gloomy thoughts forced their way into Haku's mind. _"Maybe she regrets me visiting her room last night, does she think I should give her some space?"_ Haku slumped his back into his seat.

Chihiro, who had finished all her food, tried her hardest to keep the smile on her face as Haku and Yukari stared at her. _"Oh great, now I'm the one acting weird. They're just friends Chihiro, SNAP OUT OF IT!"_

She lied automatically, "I'm fine, I swear, just a little stomach ache."

Yukari suddenly stood up causing Chihiro and Haku to look at her. "Well, I gotta run. Great meeting you again Chihiro!" And with that, she ran out of the room leaving the door open behind her. Chihiro was relived that Yukari was finally gone. _"Now I have Haku all to myself!"_ She looked over at him only to see him getting up as well.

"Where are you going?" Chihiro said sounding disappointed.

"I have to go now too, Shouldn't you be leaving also? The baths aren't going to clean themselves."

Chihiro got up, feeling slightly hurt, and began to walk out of the room.

"See you later then." Chihiro said to Haku. She expected him to kiss her goodbye, but instead he just walked past her and disappeared down a hallway. Chihiro, who was now feeling incredibly lonely, grabbed all three bowls and took them into the kitchen to be cleaned. On her way to the baths, she felt like she was going to cry. _"I can't believe I left home for this..."_

When she reached the baths, she ignored the pointing fingers and everyone's disgusted face when they looked at her. When she spotted Lin talking to some customers who were taking a bath, she rushed over to her side, happy to see a friendly face. Lin smiled and welcomed her. She motioned towards the customers and talked in a hushed voice.

"They're asking me to be their personal servant during their stay here, so I asked how much they would pay. They said I should do it for them for free! Yea right, In their dreams!"

Chihiro laughed and looked at the patrons sitting in the bath. They resembled giant, hairy slugs, Chihiro tried to hide her repulsion. Lin pointed towards the next stall.

"Start cleaning that bath, and I'll join you in a second."

Chihiro nodded and walked into the neighboring stall. She suddenly covered her nose as the odor that smelled a lot like raw sewage hit her face. The tub in the center of the stall was filled with purple slime that seemed to be producing the odor. Chihiro grabbed a sponge and soap that was resting on a shelf nearby. She poured the soap into the tub and began to scrub at it furiously. After about ten minutes Lin walked in and helped her. Together they finished the cleaning the tub and mopped the floor just in time for a woman to stick her head into the stall.

"Customers are coming in Lin!"

Lin wiped sweat from her forehead and looked at Chihiro.

"Will you grab a token from the foreman for me?"

Chihiro nodded her head and ran out of the room. She walked up to the foreman's small booth and asked for a bath token. He reluctantly handed her a red one with a black triangle on it.

Chihiro ran back in the stall she cleaned and began banging random spots on the wall for the hatch to open. Lin noticed Chihiro having trouble and pounded the wall herself, causing a small door to open. Chihiro, looking slightly embarrassed, latched the bath token to a small hook hanging and pulled on it, making it ricochet back up into the shaft.

A moment later, a long wooden channel fell from the top of the wall. Chihiro pulled a rope tied to the shaft causing foamy sea green water to flow into the tub. After a couple of seconds, the tub was completely filled. Chihiro pulled the rope again, stopping the water flow and sending the shaft back into the wall.

Two giant stick-like spirits waddled into the stall followed by two attendants. Lin offered them both towels and they graciously took them before settling into the tub. Chihiro and Lin walked out the stall as the two workers began to pamper the customers.

As she and Lin walked, Chihiro wondered if at that moment Haku and Yukari were together. She suddenly felt extremely depressed and thoughts of Haku holding Yukari close to him flew into her head. Lin looked at her and noticed that Chihiro wasn't her normal cheerful self.

"You okay? Wanna break and eat lunch?"

Chihiro shook her head desolately, "I'm not really in the mood to eat anything."

After cleaning several more tubs, Chihiro went up to her room to rest. Lin asked her if she could tag along, but Chihiro declined, she felt like having some time to herself for a while. Once in her room, Chihiro walked out onto the small balcony that was branched off the side of the bath house. She leaned over the banister and looked out on the small town sighing. _"I wonder what Yukari and Haku are up to."_ She then looked up into the sky and saw a silver dragon flying gracefully across the sky moving in between the clouds.

"Haku!" She waved her arms into the air trying to catch his attention. Another creature was flying by Haku's side, but Chihiro couldn't quite make out what it was. It looked like a woman who wore a long white toga that covered her entire body, with giant pallid wings that sprouted out of it's back. It was one of the most beautiful things Chihiro had ever seen, she stood on her tip toes to get a better look. The red hair was a dead giveaway, it was Yukari.

As Yukari and Haku began to ease toward the ground Chihiro turned and ran out of her room, nearly knocking down a giant spider like creature that was walking down the hallway. She belted toward the elevator, grateful that its doors were open.

Once inside, Chihiro had to wait for the spider to board the elevator along with her. Its hairy leg was inches from her, she pressed herself against the back of the elevator to avoid any contact with it. The spider got off after going down one floor and Chihiro was grateful, she had a bad case of arachnophobia.

After taking two more elevators, she finally made it to the final floor. She ran out the front doors and looked around for any sign of Yukari or Haku. She began to walk out to look for them, but quickly spotted them talking near the bridge, back in their normal forms. Chihiro ducked behind a corner at the sound of Yukari's voice.

"Haku, try to understand how I feel. I know you love her, but can you truly say you don't hold any feelings for me at all?"

She stepped forward grabbing Haku's hand. Chihiro felt rage rise in her chest, but she kept her feet glued to the ground.

"I know how you feel Yukari, but you are like a sister to me. I only have feelings for Chihiro."

Yukari looked as if she was going to cry.

"But she is a human! You are immortal! You will remain on this earth long after she is gone. Will you spend all your days on this planet pining after her long after she has died? You want to go through that pain?"

Haku looked at the ground.

"I am fully aware that she is mortal, but I still love her with my entire heart."

Yukari took a step closer to Haku, her hands still closed tightly around his.

"Haku, why can't you love me that way?"

Yukari began to cry softly and leaned her head closer to his, causing their lips to touch. Chihiro couldn't take it anymore, she walked out from beneath the shadows.

"Stop it!"

Yukari and Haku turned to look at her, both of them looking startled.

Haku tried to catch his breath to speak. But before he could say anything Chihiro spun around and sprinted towards the main doors to the bath house, slamming them in Haku's face. She ran into the elevators open doors and pulled the lever, not knowing where it would lead.

Haku reached the elevator doors right after they shut, causing him to barely miss Chihiro. He punched the elevator and swore under his breath causing several workers to stop and look at him. Haku looked at all of them irately.

"What are you all staring at? Get back to work."

The employees then turned their heads as if he wasn't there and continued to go on about their business. Haku turned around and was face to face with Yukari.

"Did she hear everything?"

Haku shrugged and looked at his feet.

"I don't know." _"Dammit Chihiro, why did you have to run away?"_

After taking several foreign pathways, Chihiro found her room and ran into it slamming the door behind her. She flung herself on the bed, _"If Haku loves me so much, why is he always with other girls? First Jayna, now Yukari! I wish I had Hatsumi and Akari here to help me understand it." _Thoughts of her best friends flooded into her mind. _"I wonder if they miss me."_ Chihiro threw a pillow across the room in anger and flung herself back down against the bed. _"Tomorrow I will go on Yu-Babba's stupid 'mission', and all this will all be over, I just want to get out of here and go back home!" _Chihiro curled herself into a ball on the bed wishing she was back in her own bedroom.

-


	8. Embark on a journey

Chapter 8

Chihiro ignored the continuous knocks on her door as Haku's voice came flooding into the room.

"Chihiro, I know you're in there! Open the door and talk to me, what are you running away from?"

After he spoke the entire room went silent and after about ten minutes Chihiro could hear his footsteps walk away from the room.

"I guess he finally decided to give up."

Suddenly the window to her room shot open and Haku flew inside. He immediately ran up to Chihiro and placed his hands on her shoulders, shaking her gently.

"Why are you running away from me? Have I done something to lose your trust?"

Chihiro snatched herself from his grasp. "You say you love me, yet every time I see you, some girl is hanging off of you! What is with that Haku? Are you sure you even love me at all?"

Haku looked at her taken aback. "What are you talking about? You know I love you and would do anythin-"

Chihiro couldn't hear this, she knew she would break down if she heard him say he loved her again. She abruptly interrupted him. "First time I saw you, you were with Jayna, do you know my shock when the boy I have waited for practically my whole life shows up out of the blue at the side of a girl who can get any boy she desires? And even here at the bath house, you have beautiful girls fawning over you? Haku, I don't want to compete for your love! Do you really love me, or do you only think you do?"

Haku couldn't believe he was hearing correctly, he tried to calm himself down.

"Chihiro, are you saying you think that I am unsure of my feelings for you?"

Haku took a step towards her, he could feel the tears sting the back of his eyes. _"Why doesn't she how deep my feelings are for her? What do I need to do to make her understand!"_

Chihiro took a step back and tripped over the white shirt that was discarded on the floor and fell backward onto the bed. Slightly shaken, she looked up into Haku's sad eyes.

"I-I'm just asking if you are positive you love me."

Haku marched over to the bed and leaned over Chihiro causing his hair to brush across her face.

"Chihiro, I am positive that I will only love you. And no one could ever take that love away from me."

Chihiro smiled as she felt a smooth tingling sensation spread throughout her body. With one hand she reached up, softly grazing his smooth cheek. Haku leaned over slightly and kissed her gently. Chihiro returned the kiss and draped her arms around his neck. Haku slowly slid hands underneath the back of her uniform shirt and began to massage her bare skin. A flash of red darted into the room from the open window causing Haku to immediately jump off of Chihiro and quickly stand to his feet. Chihiro looked up to see Yukari standing in the center of her room with tear stained cheeks. Chihiro sat up quickly in shock and spoke before she could stop herself.

"What are you doing here?"

Yukari opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Instead tears began to fall down her cheeks. Haku immediately embraced his best friend, creating jealously inside Chihiro again, but this time it wasn't as bad. Yukari looked at Chihiro over Haku's shoulder.

"I-Im so sorry Chihiro! I don't want to steal Haku away from you. That is the last thing I want to do, he is my best friend. Haku is the only one here who befriended me, and didn't care about my past. I couldn't help but have strong feelings for him, I hope you understand."

Haku released Yukari and turned to face Chihiro.

"Chihiro, Yukari is an fallen angel. She was banished from the gates of heaven because she killed an angel. It was an accident, but nerveless, the punishment for murder is exile. But once you get to know Yukari, you would know she could never kill another being."

Chihiro sat in shock and stared at Yukari. _"An angel?"_ She thought about how beautiful she Yukari was when she was soaring through the sky with her wings outstretched. Everyone was suddenly silent except for the soft whimper of Yukari crying. Chihiro's voice suddenly broke the silence.

"Yukari, you must have been through so much, I should of just faced you instead of running away. You are lucky to have Haku by your side."

Yukari smiled and wiped away her tears.

"I don't know where I would be if I didn't have him with me."

Chihiro strangely did not feel jealous, she was glad Yukari was not alone. Suddenly the gold bracelet Chihiro was wearing began to shine brightly. Yu-Babba's loud voice filled the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt such a touching moment, but we are swarming with customers and our workers should all be doing their jobs. Haku! I would like to have a word with you, come up immediately."

The bracelet stopped glowing and returned to its normal color. Haku looked angrily at Chihiro.

"Why didn't you tell me you were wearing that?"

Chihiro couldn't believe how worked up he was getting.

"What is the big deal? She gave it to me after I signed my contract."

"When you wear that, Yu-Babba can hear and see everything you do!"

Chihiro shrugged, _"What's the big deal?"_

"Why are you getting so upset?"

"Because If she knows how I feel about you, she will use it against me! And to make maters worse, she now knows everything about Yukari's past!"

Yukari looked down at the ground, trying to hide the fear on her eyes. A bell summoning Haku rang for all to here. He turned on his heels, and walked out of the door slamming it closed behind him. Chihiro still could not understand why he was so angry. Yukari continued to stare at the floor before speaking in a low voice.

"Well, um, I guess I better get to work."

She turned into a orb of red light a dashed out the window exactly like the way she entered, leaving Chihiro alone in her room. Chihiro exited her room and went down to the baths, which was packed with customers. She began to enter each stall, squeezing through the crowds, searching for Lin. Chihiro found her mopping the floor near a tub which sat two extremely large birds. She picked up a mop and began to clean with her, telling Lin about Haku, her journey, and Yukari. Chihiro couldn't hold anything in anymore. Lin didn't seem the least bit surprised when Chihiro told her that she was in love with Haku.

"It was so obvious you two would end up together. You used to always ask about him. After you left, he was always moping around the bath house looking all depressed, like someone had trampled over his soul."

Chihiro and Lin began cleaning another stall when Haku had come and interrupted them.

"You two are needed in the assistance of cleaning the rooms on the eighth floor. We have more customers than expected, and we need rooms available for them."

Lin glared at him, feeling outraged.

"Those rooms haven't been used in years! They must be covered in dust!"

"That is why we need as much staff as possible to clean them."

Chihiro looked into Haku's cold eyes for a hint of friendliness, but could not find anything the least bit happy about them. Haku stared down at Chihiro.

"We will be leaving early tomorrow morning. Go to bed early tonight so you wont be tired."

With that he turned and vanished through the crowds of people leaving Chihiro with an empty feeling in the pit of her stomach. Together her and Lin headed made thier way up to the quarters.

"A regular prince charming isn't he?"

Chihiro shrugged at Lin's remark, _"Is Haku still mad at me? Why is he overreacting?"_

When they reached the eighth floor they saw workers scurrying in and out of rooms carrying clean sheets and holding large push brooms. Chihiro and Lin opened a door to a room that was covered completely with dust. It had a bed, a lamp and a small table that sat across from the bed. One entire wall of the room was nothing but a large window. Chihiro's room was bigger than this by far, it was nicer than this room as well. Together Lin and Chihiro began to dust down the entire room, they then mopped the floor and cleaned the windows. After changing the sheets on the bed, Chihiro was exhausted. She wished she could go to bed then, but she continued to clean four more rooms until all the rooms on that floor were ready for guests. Yu-Babba came up and inspected the rooms before releasing the workers for the night. Chihiro and Lin went downstairs and ate before saying goodbye and each headed off to bed.

When Chihiro got into her room, she changed out of her uniform and into the white shirt she wore the night before. She laid in bed for several moments before determining that Haku would not be coming to visit her. Chihiro buried herself in her covers feeling ten times worse than she had when she woke up that morning.

-

A knock an the door woke Chihiro from her dreamless sleep. She staggered to the door and leisurely slid it open. Haku stood there with a black cloak draped around his shoulders.

"Get dressed. It's time to leave."

Chihiro turned and began to change slowly into the clothes she had worn when she came into the spirit world, not caring if Haku was watching her or not. She folded up her uniform and laid it neatly on her bed. When she was done dressing she turned to find his eyes on her. He offered her a black cloak identical to his.

"Put this on."

She obediently pulled the cloak over her school unifom, it felt unusually light. She expected to follow Haku out of the room, but instead he walked inside and slid the door closed behind him. She thought he was going to kiss her, but instead he walked past her and opened the window in her room. He turned and grabbed Chihiro's hand quickly before he flung both him and her out of the window. They fell for so long, that Chihiro thought they were going to hit the pavement. But when she looked over to Haku, she noticed his skin was turning a pale white, and his body began to stretch out. With in a few seconds he had transformed completely into a dragon. Inches from the ground, they pulled up and soared upward into the dark, morning sky.

-

****

Author's Note: Wow! Eight Chapters and over 30 reviews _does a little happy dance_. Thank you all so much for reading my story. It really means a lot to me. I hope you continue to read it until the end!

Wow! Eight Chapters and over 30 reviews . Thank you all so much for reading my story. It really means a lot to me. I hope you continue to read it until the end! 


	9. Ancient woods of Naruta

****

Author's Note: Just so you know, this chapter does contain lemon. If you don't feel comfortable reading it...then I suggest you stop reading it here. Other than that, sorry for waiting so long before putting this chapter out! I hope everyone enjoys it! Keep R&Ring so I know what everyone thinks!

Chapter 9

Chihiro held on tightly to the two horns that sat on top of Haku's head. The last thing she wanted was to fall off and plummet to her death. Chihiro shuddered at the thought and tightened her grip. They darted in and out of clouds as they flew higher up into the dark sky. After about an hour Chihiro began to feel tired, so she leaned her head forward and rested on the top of Haku's head. Within a couple of minutes, she had dozed off to sleep.

Chihiro woke to Haku gently nudging her side. She slowly opened up her eyes and looked up at Haku who was kneeling over her. Chihiro sat up and looked around to discover she was lying in a grassy plain that was bordering a forest. The tree's of the forest were all dead and withered, giving the forest a frightening look to it. Chihiro pointed towards the intimidating woods with an apprehensive look on her face.

"We don't have to go into there do we?"

Haku nodded his head.

"Those are the ancient woods of Naruta; you must go through them in order to get to the Lagoon of Darkness. In the Lagoon of Darkness lies the Temple of Asjar. It is there that we will find the Amulet of Power. It's not going to be easy to get, there are obstacles we must go through in order to retrieve it." Haku looked back down at Chihiro smiling.

"We'll manage though."

Chihiro looked up at him confused.

"Haku, you aren't mad at me anymore?"

"I wasn't really mad at you. I was worried that Yu-Babba would put you in danger in order to get to me. I was scared that you would be at risk."

Chihiro sat up and unexpectedly kissed him sending him into a blush from ear to ear. He returned the kiss and ran his hand through her hair. Chihiro untied Haku's cloak and laid it beside them. Underneath Haku was wearing a white shirt with a pair of cotton blue pants that were about knee length. Before Chihiro knew it her cloak was off as well and they both laid on top of it. Haku ran his hands over Chihiro's entire body, causing a to chill run up her spine making her to softly gasp for air. Chihiro thrust her hands underneath Haku's shirt and began to massage his lower back. He rested his head on Chihiro's shoulder and quietly moaned under Chihiro's touch.

He leaned closer to Chihiro and lightly whispered into her ear, "We have to get going."

Reluctantly Chihiro and Haku stood to their feet and fastened their cloaks back on. Together they entered the decrepit forest. A light mist was spread around the ground as they walked over fallen logs that littered the leaf covered forest floor. They tread through the forest until they came to a small imp sitting on a wooden stump.

"Why have you disturbed the spirits of the forest?"

Haku looked down at the fairy, and spoke to it in a cold tone.

"We seek the 'Amulet of Power'."

This caused the imp to erupt in laughter.

"Too bad you will never exit this forest. There are three beasts that reside here. One of them is not too far ahead of you, the second lives in a place where the sun meets the earth. And the last thrives on death and fear. You have been warned."

With a final giggle the imp disappeared into a whiff of smoke. Haku grabbed Chihiro's hand cautiously. He created a small orb of light with his free hand.

"Chihiro, stay right here. Don't budge from this spot."

Haku walked further in the forest alone. Chihiro obediently stood where Haku had left her. She heard creatures moving around her, making her feel more scared than she ever felt before. Leaves crunched on the ground near her, as if someone was coming her way.

"H-Haku? Is that you?"

Low breathing could be heard and Chihiro suddenly wished that she was never left alone. She cautiously turned her head to see the source of the sound. A large dragon like beast emerged his head from the shadows causing Chihiro to back up slowly. _"Oh no! I don't want to die! Where in the world is Haku?!?" _She continued walking backwards until her back smacked against a tree. A smirk seemed to creep its way to the beast's lips as it lumbered toward her. Chihiro opened her mouth to scream, but no sound escaped from her mouth. Suddenly she noticed something creeping up on the beast's hind side. It raised it arms in the air and began to chant something that Chihiro couldn't quite make out. The beast suddenly turned his head and swung his tail wildly at the distraction. Suddenly a huge gust of wind came blowing through the area where Chihiro and the beast stood. Chihiro had to hold both hands tightly to the tree behind her to keep from getting swept away. The beast fell with a loud thud that made her clasp her hands firmly around her ears, rather than the tree. Suddenly Haku came running from behind her and looked down, surprised to see the beast. He quickly ran in front of Chihiro and pulled out a bow and arrow.

"Where in the world did he get those?", Chihiro thought as she watched the man she loved begin to shoot arrows towards the beast. He successfully shot it in both of its eyes, completely blinding it. The beast wailed out in pain and began in flail its feet around furiously. The figure who was also fighting the beast came into Chihiro's view. It was a tall man with long golden hair that came to about his waist. He wore tan pants that clung to him, with leather knee high boots. His sleeveless white shirt blew loosely in the wind and he jumped on top of the beast. He un-sheathed his sword, that was hanging loosely off his waist and plunged it deep into the beasts chest. It screamed out in agony once more before lying limp, proving it had been defeated. The man jumped off the beast and walked over to where Haku and Chihiro were standing. Chihiro could see now that he was quite an attractive man, he had long elf-like ears and beautiful dark purple eyes. Chihiro looked up at the tall man in awe. He walked up to Chihiro and Haku, bowing before he spoke.

"My name is Tsutomu, I am but one of the many spirits of this forest. I sensed a disturbance and came to see what it was. Why have you two dared to enter this forest?", he said giving both Haku and Chihiro a once over.

"We wish to retrieve the 'Amulet of Power'.", said Haku, slightly sick of having to repeat his mission numerous times.

"The Amulet?!? That is a fools errand!", said Tsutomu looking stupefied. "Who may you two be, searching for such a powerful thing?"

"I am Haku, spirit of the Kohaku River. This is my companion Chihiro, she is a human."

Tsutomu stared at Chihiro. "A human?!? No human has ever entered this forest. You must have great protection surrounding you."

Tsutomu bowed again, causing Chihiro to blush. Suddenly a loud cracking noise above them caused Chihiro to look up. A dead tree branch seemed to have broken off and it was falling right over her. Both Haku and Tsutomu jumped to save her, but Tsutomu reached her first. Tackling Chihiro to the ground, he shielded her protectively holding her close to his chest. The large tree branch crashed against the forest floor, creating a loud noise that caused many small animals to scatter.

"Are you injured?" Tsutomu said looking down and Chihiro. She shyly peered at him blushing as she shook her head. As he stared into her eyes she took in his natural beauty. _"This has got to be the most gorgeous man I have ever seen..."_ Suddenly Haku clearing his throat seemed to snap Chihiro out of her daydream.

"Oh, Haku..." She said as she eased her way out of the man's grasp and stood up quickly. Haku looked away feeling slightly jealous.

"Well, I guess we should be moving on." Haku said his voice sounding different than usual. He slid the bow he was holding underneath his cloak. It disappeared underneath the shadow of the shroud as Haku wrapped it tighter around his body. _"I don't like this Tsutomu character. Chihiro seems to have taken a liking to him though." _These thoughts raced through Haku's mind as he began to walk away. Chihiro pulled the hood up to her cloak, and began to walk side-by-side next to Haku. After they walked several feet Tsutomu called after them.

"May I accompany you both on your journey? You two seem to have a lot of danger ahead of you. You will need the assistance of powerful magic."

Haku turned around quickly. "I carry enough magic for us to retrieve the Amulet on our own."

Tsutomu closed his eyes and darted behind Haku faster than the speed of light.

"Yes, but you will need magic that is a bit more advanced than yours."

Haku jumped at the man whose voice was suddenly behind him and turned to face him.

"You may come if you wish, but don't get in our way."

Tsutomu smiled. "You will barely even notice my presence."

All of three of them continued to walk for a while before Tsutomu's voice broke the silence. "The spirits of the forest seem unusually calm. Sempora must sense you."

Chihiro looked up at him with a puzzled expression. "Sempora?"

Haku interrupted Tsutomu who had opened his mouth to speak. "Sempora is the goddess of these woods. She resides in the center of this forest and holds unlimited power. She rules over this entire forest."

Chihiro nodded her head in awe.

"All of the spirits of the forest worship her. She is rarely seen by outsiders.", said Tsutomu.

Chihiro looked up into the sky and noticed nighttime was approaching. The sun had almost fully disappeared.

"Should we begin to set up camp for the night?", she said, terrified of what beasts would come out after the sunset.

Haku nodded his head in agreement. He began to clear leaves away by making sweeping movements with his hands.

"You don't plan on sleeping down here, do you?" Said Tsutomu looking horrified.

Haku looked at him with an annoyed look on his face. "And what's wrong with that?"

"Creatures of the night will steal your belongings and slaughter you in your sleep without hesitation."

Chihiro shuddered; Haku gave her an assuring look before glaring at Tsutomu. "Then where do you propose we sleep?"

Tsutomu pointed upwards towards the sky. "In the treetops. That is where we sleep."

"What do you mean by 'we'?"

"Me and my fellow spirits of the forest."

Haku sighed. "Then I guess we should go up into the trees."

He grabbed Chihiro's hand suddenly and flew high into the sky. He was followed closely by Tsutomu. All three of them landed on a high tree branch.

"We all should sleep on different branches of this tree. This branch might not support all of our weight.", said Tsutomu before flying to a tree branch near by.

Haku made a swooping arm movement that created a mat with a large blanket on it for Chihiro. He also handed Chihiro clothes in which she could sleep in.

Chihiro hugged him, "Thank you Haku; I'll see you in the morning. Uh, could you, um, put up a shade or something so I can change?"

Haku nodded and blushed as he caused the leaves on the branch above to grow and stretch down to shield him and Chihiro on all sides.

Haku opened the curtain of leaves to leave. "Goodnight Chihiro, sweet dreams." He walked out of the little room he created for her. Chihiro could hear him as he flew to a branch nearby. She changed into the long pale pink nightgown Haku had provided for her and stepped onto the mat before she fell on top of it. She covered her entire body underneath the large blanket. After several moments she discovered she couldn't fall sleep. As she stared up at the branch above, thoughts of her family and friends crept into her mind. _"I miss mom and dad so much. I wonder how they reacted when they found my note...I wish they were here."_ A tear fell down Chihiro's cheek and she began to cry gently into her pillow.

Haku laid on his own mat on a branch not too far from Chihiro's. His thoughts were filled with nothing but her. _"She seemed awfully quiet today. I hope she feels okay."_ Haku turned on his side and began to drift off to sleep when Chihiro's whimpers reached his ears. He sat up immediately and rushed to where she was sleeping. He quickly pulled back the curtain of leaves he had created for her, to find tears streaming down her face. He walked over to her and kneeled by her side.

"Chihiro, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Chihiro turned to see Haku, who was dressed in nothing but a pair of dark blue shorts. She sat up and wiped her eyes.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. You can go back to bed."

Chihiro turned her back to him. _"I don't want Haku worrying about me; he has enough to worry about. I'm nothing but a little homesick anyway."_ After she turned she couldn't help but start crying again. _"I'm such a baby, why am I crying?"_ Haku laid beside her and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"You miss your home don't you?"

Chihiro slowly nodded her head as Haku buried his head in the nook of her neck.

"I'm sorry for making you leave. I should have tried to get the amulet myself. I'm so sorry for making you leave everything Chihiro."

Chihiro turned to face him. "If you hadn't come to get me, I wouldn't have you in my life again. Don't apologize, it was my decision to leave."

Haku rested his forehead against Chihiro's as another tear slid down her cheek. Haku reached up and wiped it away with his thumb.

"I promise I will return you home safely, Chihiro."

Chihiro pushed her head forward and kissed Haku gently. He kissed her back a little more aggressively than he usually did. Chihiro pulled her hand up and began to gently stroke Haku's chest. He reached down and pulled the pink nightgown Chihiro was wearing over her head and trailed kisses from neck to her bare chest. She let out a low moan as her hands began to rub frantically against his back. Haku brought his head back up and lightly sucked on Chihiro's neck before finally kissing her again. She reached her hands down and pulled off the pajama shorts he was wearing. Haku kicked them onto the leaf-covered treetop and placed his hands gently on Chihiro's waist, his fingertips softly grazed against her smooth skin. They let their bare bodies lay against each other before Haku began to slowly ease himself inside Chihiro. He looked into her eyes apprehensively.

"Do you want me stop?"

Chihiro shook her head before draping her arms around Haku's neck entrancing him with a deep kiss. Chihiro winced in pain causing Haku to stop, but she assured him that she was fine and they proceeded to make love throughout the night.

-

Chihiro squinted her eyes at the sunlight that was creeping its way through the leaves. She stretched her arms out and yawned looking down to discover that half of her naked body was emerged from the blanket. She screamed slightly and pulled the blanket up to her neck before turning to look at Haku's sleeping face. He looked so content when he was sleeping; it made Chihiro's heart feel at ease. She couldn't resist herself as she reached up and wiped away a stray hair that laid across his face. Haku slowly opened his eyelids and smiled when he saw Chihiro's eyes staring back into his own.

"Good Morning.", he said in a groggy voice.

" 'Morning.", Chihiro replied in a small voice.

Suddenly the curtain of leaves was pushed back exposing massive amounts of sunlight into Chihiro's and Haku's little hideaway. Tsutomu beamed down at them.

"Why are you two still in bed? It's almost midmorning!"

He bend down and yanked off the cover that was covering both Chihiro and Haku, causing their bare bodies to be exposed. Tsutomu quickly turned his head as Chihiro let out a loud scream and scrambled to get the cover back over her body.

"M-My apologizes! I was not aware you two were...um...ill be waiting outside."

Tsutomu swiftly turned and left, leaving Chihiro and Haku alone again. Chihiro pushed her body underneath the cover blushing. Haku, who didn't seem to be embarrassed at all, stood and pulled his shorts on giving Chihiro a quick glance at his rear end.

"We should be getting ready to move on."

He turned and flashed a smile at Chihiro before leaving to go get dressed himself. Chihiro pulled on her clothes and felt in desperate need of a shower. After getting fully dressed, she walked out into the bright sunlight and to her surprise, face to face with Tsutomu.

"I am incredibly sorry! I wasn't aware-"

Chihiro blushed and looked down at her feet. "Its alright. We should have gotten up earlier and gotten dressed."

She looked up to see Tsutomu blushing as well.

"From what I have heard, Chihiro, you are not any ordinary human. Sorry about my nosiness, but I asked the other spirits for some information on you and Haku. And they have told me some very interesting tales about you."

Chihiro looked up at the attractive man and blushed even deeper.

"I'm nothing special really..."

"Nonsense! Having traveled to the spirit world is an honor by itself, but overcoming a "No Face", becoming concealed in a bathhouse, and dealing with Yu-Babba and her twin sister Zeniba! No human in the history of man has ever accomplished as much as you."

Chihiro looked up at him in awe and smiled. "To tell the truth, it really wasn't hard at all... WHOA!"

Chihiro had leaned onto her right foot that was centimeters from the edge of the tree branch causing her to fall backwards.

Tsutomu reached out and caught her before she had fallen completely off the tree branch.

"Perhaps we should go down to the ground now."

With that Tsutomu lifted Chihiro off the ground in one quick movement and dropped down to the forest floor where Haku stood waiting for them.

"I didn't want to interrupt your conversation so I decided to wait for you both down here." Haku looked away at the sight of another man holding Chihiro in his arms. He couldn't control his jealousy. _"Why am I acting like this? I know that Chihiro would never betray me."_

Chihiro looked at Haku slightly concerned before she noticed she was still in Tsutomu's arms.

"Uh, Tsutomu? Can you put me down?"

"Oh, s-sorry."

Tsutomu gently set Chihiro down and watched as she made her way over to Haku.

"Haku, are you alright?"

Haku almost had to force a smile to his lips as Chihiro gazed up at him looking concerned.

"I'm fine. Let's continue on."

Together Tsutomu, Haku, and Chihiro began to walk on for several hours before the growling of Chihiro stomach caused them all to stop and stare at her.

"I am a little hungry...", said Chihiro trying to get both men to stop looking at her.

"We should stop to get something to eat. I know a river that is not to far from here." Tsutomu turned sharply to the left and began to walk quickly. Haku grabbed Chihiro's hand as they walked about a foot behind Tsutomu.

"There it is I see it!" Tsutomu began to jog foreword causing Chihiro and Haku to run after him. They arrived to an area where the trees were parted causing the sunlight to flood over a sparkling blue river. Haku reached underneath his cloak and pulled out three fishing rods. Chihiro and Tsutomu each took one from his grasp. As the tree of them sat in silence to fish, Chihiro wanted badly to dive right into the shimmering river. Haku looked over at her and noticed her staring onto the water as if she wanted nothing more but to get right into it.

"You can go swimming if you like."

Chihiro nodded eagerly, but then looked sad, realizing she had nothing to swim in.

"...but I don't have a swimsuit."

"You can have whatever you need, just concentrate on the item that you want and the cloak will provide it for you. Try it."

Chihiro tied to focus all her thoughts on a swimsuit but nothing worked.

"Haku, it's not working. Maybe humans can't use it."

"Listen to me, clear your mind completely and focus solely on getting something to swim in."

Chihiro focused all her thoughts on a swimsuit and within moments she felt something light fall into her hands. She unveiled to her hands from underneath her cloak revealing a beautiful light pink swimming suit. Chihiro smiled and showed it to Haku.

"It worked!"

"I knew you could do it." Haku leaned over a lightly kissed Chihiro, making her feel happy all over. Tsutomu quickly turned his head away from the happy couple. Chihiro jogged over to an area where she was shielded from the two men and changed quickly into her swimsuit. She sprinted out of the cover of the trees and dove headfirst into the water. She breathed a sigh of relief as soon as the cool water hit her warm flesh. Chihiro swam around for a while, letting the water envelope her body. She only stopped swimming when she heard Tsutomu call out that he had caught a fish. Chihiro waded towards the shore and walked out of the water to see Tsutomu holding a small fish that looked similar to a minnow.

"That's not enough to feed all of us...", she said sounding disappointed.

"Not for long.", said Haku moments before performing an enlarging charm that made the fish almost quadruple in size. It now resembled a shark rather than a minnow. Tsutomu prepared the fish as Chihiro, who was still dripping wet, talked to him. Haku was still by the riverside determined to catch another fish for later.

"Tsutomu, don't you ever get lonely out here in the forest?", Chihiro asked him sounding a little sorry for him.

"Not really, I have my fellow spirits of the forest who keep me company. But I do tend to become quite lonely at night."

Chihiro looked up at him sadly. "Maybe you should look for a companion, someone to share your life with."

Tsutomu looked over with a confused look on his face, "A companion?"

"You know, someone to love. Like a wife or something.", said Chihiro blushing slightly.

"We spirits of the forest do not have "wives". We are intended to live a solitary life, even though that is not what I want.", Tsutomu looked up to meet Chihiro's eyes. "I want something like you and Haku have, and not be alone. I want someone to love."

Tsutomu reached up and quickly grabbed Chihiro's hand, She could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Chihiro, I wish there could be a copy of you. I want someone who is exactly like you, brave, generous, caring, sweet... they are all the characteristics I would look for in a mate."

"I told you before, I'm not all that great Tsut-"

But before she could finish her sentence, Tsutomu pulled her close and planted a sweet kiss upon her lips. Chihiro shoved him away quickly.

"Tsutomu what are you doing?!?"

But before Tsutomu could answer, the sound of leaves crunching made him turn his head in time to make contact with Haku's fist.

-

****

Author's Note: I hope everyone still likes the story...do you think I should add more characters to their journey or leave it with just Chihiro, Haku, and Tsutomu? Tell me what you think!

If you noticed, this chapter is quite a lot longer than the others...so sorry it took so long for me to put it up! The next chapter should be out a lot quicker...well, ill try.


	10. The goddess of the woods

****

Disclaimer: I hope every one knows by now that I don't own Spirited Away...

****

Author's Note: Thanks for all your reviews guys! . After reading them, well actually before I read them, I decided to add another female character. Since I already motioned her earlier in the story I figured I might as well put her in. I tried my best to make the story interesting. Enjoy!

Thanks for all your reviews guys! . After reading them, well actually before I read them, I decided to add another female character. Since I already motioned her earlier in the story I figured I might as well put her in. I tried my best to make the story interesting. Enjoy!

Chapter 10

Tsutomu flew back and crashed against the forest floor under the force of Haku's punch. Holding his newly swollen eye, he failed to notice his leg was sprawled into the small campfire that was cooking their dinner. Soon feeling the hot flames dancing around his leg, he screamed out in pain. Chihiro walked back a couple of steps startled, looking from Tsutomu to Haku.

"Haku! You didn't have to punch him!"

Haku put down his fists and glared at Chihiro.

"Well he didn't have to go kiss you, did he?"

Tsutomu gradually stood to his feet nurturing the burn on his leg, soothing the pain with magic. He looked up to face Chihiro and Haku, who were both staring directly at him. One in anger, one in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Chihiro; I shouldn't have kissed you. I just wanted to know what it felt like to feel the lips of another on your own. I have seen you and Haku do it, and I felt jealous to have never experienced it." Tsutomu had finished healing the burn on his leg, and was more focused on his aching right eye. Haku still glared at him before stepping away.

"You had no right to kiss Chihiro."

Chihiro looked towards Haku _"He already apologized, just calm down for a second..."_. Tsutomu bowed down so low, the tips of his long blonde hair skimmed against the ground.

"I understand, I apologize for troubling you two."

Haku seemed to ignore him, turning around and walked off towards the river. He ended up catching a couple of fish, which Tsutomu cooked for dinner. The three of them ate the meal in complete silence. After finishing their awkwardly silent meal, Chihiro walked off behind a tree and changed into dry clothes. Together, all three of them continued their journey through the forest. They continued to walk for about half a mile when a female's voice rang throughout the trees.

"You three have journeyed far though this forest."

Tsutomu quickly dropped to his knees and bowed. Chihiro looked down at him confused, and looked at Haku whose eyes were pointed straight ahead. She followed his gaze to discover a beautiful girl standing there, she looked to be about eighteen. Haku then bowed his head, but didn't get on the ground like Tsutomu had. Instead of bowing, Chihiro just gawked at her. She wore a short green dress that seemed to be made out of leaves and her long black hair almost reached her knees. Her feet were bare and looked impeccably clean, even though she was walking in the dirt. She began to slowly walk towards them. Tsutomu quickly scrambled foreword on his hands and knees, bowing so low that his forehead touched the ground.

"Your Highness, your appearance is so unexpected."

The woman smiled and flung back her hair.

"You can stand up Tsutomu. I decided to venture throughout the forest, have you not noticed that you are not far off from my temple?"

As Tsutomu began to lift himself from the ground, the woman pointed to a large oak tree that was about the size of a skyscraper. Chihiro was surprised she didn't see it before.

"So, you are Sempora?", she asked the woman, who then gracefully nodded her head.

"Since you already know who I am, may I find out who you may be?"

Chihiro followed Haku's lead, and bowed her head before speaking again.

"My name is Chihiro, Chihiro Ogino." Sempora elegantly walked towards her and extended her hand.

"It's extremely nice to meet you Chihiro." She then looked over to Haku, who was standing next to Chihiro.

"And who might you be?"

Haku, who was still bowing, politely took her hand, shaking it lightly.

"My name is Haku; I have heard a great deal about you Sempora."

Sempora smiled the turned back to Chihiro.

"You are far away from your home Chihiro, don't you miss it?"

Chihiro smiled, before feeling a twinge of homesickness.

"I'm doing fine; my first priority right now is to help a close friend in need."

Haku looked at her out the corner of his eye and smiled. Chihiro felt his gaze on her and smiled back, even though she was still looking at Sempora.

"I have been watching you all travel for some time now, and I came to warn you of a dark presence that I sensed throughout the forest."

"We are prepared for whatever evil that lies ahead of us. I'm sorry, but we don't really have the time to stand around and talk. If you would excuse us...", said Haku, he turned and began to walk away. Chihiro waved and began after him, she felt kind of sad when walking away from Sempora, her eyes were so kind to her. Haku looked back and noticed Tsutomu was still staring at Sempora.

"Tsutomu, are you coming?", Haku had almost fully forgiven him for kissing Chihiro earlier that day. After all he _had_ apologized, and it was not like Haku to hold a grudge.

"I can not leave until I am dismissed from Sempora's presence."

Sempora called out after Haku and Chihiro.

"Can I please join you? I get so lonely and bored here with just myself to talk to."

"I'm sorry, but we alread-", Haku started to say but was interrupted by Chihiro who had leaned over and began to whisper in his ear.

"Haku, let her come along. She seems so nice! No harm in just one more person coming with us..."

Haku turned to look at Chihiro, before turning to look back at Sempora.

"Sure you can come along."

Sempora giggled and ran after them, with Tsutomu following her close behind. Chihiro never noticed it before, but when Sempora walked her feet never touched the ground. They seemed to float above it, and wherever she walked, the ground looked a little brighter after she had been there. Once Sempora and Tsutomu caught up with them, Haku continued to walk on. As they were walking he reached down quickly and grabbed hold of Chihiro's hand, she smiled and griped her hand tightly around his.

They walked for what seemed to be hours, and Chihiro and Sempora talked every second of it. Talking about what they liked to do during the day to what they liked to eat. Sempora didn't seem to be at all the powerful goddess that everyone made her out to be. Haku and Tsutomu stayed silent throughout the entire time, except for the occasional nod or answering random questions by the two girls. Haku and Tsutomu didn't even notice that the sun had began to set, they were to busy trying to keep up with the girl's conversation. The sun had almost completely disappeared underneath the horizon when Sempora suddenly stopped walking and signaled for everyone else to stop as well.

"Something is here."

Haku swore under his breath and readied himself incase there was an attack. After a couple of silent moments, the sound of something flying over their heads caused everyone to look towards the sky. They were greeted by a giant dragon-like creature, who flew over their heads . Haku quickly pushed Chihiro back, slamming her against a tree trunk.

"Stay here.", he commanded before soaring into the sky, followed by Tsutomu and Sempora. Chihiro wished she could join them in battle, but couldn't because she was only human. She could hear a battle begin in the skies above her head and wished for Haku's safety. The shade of the tree was blocking her chance to see anything that was happening right above her. She was about to peek her head from under the tree's shade, but she remembered Haku's order and stood rigidly still. Suddenly a body fell rapidly from the sky and slammed against the ground. Chihiro gasped when she noticed it was Haku and suddenly didn't care about his instructions to stay put. She rushed out to where his body lay and examined the damage. His body was badly burned and bruised. She dragged him beneath the tree just incase anything else decided to fall. She put her hand on his cheek and gently caressed his face.

"Wake up Haku, come on wake up."

After a couple of moments Haku still lay silent and didn't open his eyes. Chihiro began to cry softly rocking Haku gently, hugging him close to her.

"Haku! Wake up! Please!"

Suddenly the giant beast, who was about twice the size as the one they fought before, slammed against the ground. He spotted Haku and Chihiro and began to lumber towards them. Giant green orbs of light began to rain down on the beast causing it to collapse before it could reach them. Chihiro peeked her head from underneath the tree to see Sempora's hands glowing green, proving she had just been the one who preformed the attack.

Still alive, the beast bean to flail its legs, attempting to get onto its feet again. Tsutomu unsheathed his sword and soared towards the ground, plunging the sword deep inside the beast. But instead of being defeated, the beast kicked Tsutomu and his sword aside, sending him sprawled out onto ground. Sempora begin to chant loudly, Chihiro couldn't make out what she was saying, but she assumed whatever she was saying it would help them in the long run. Sempora's eyes and fists began to glow a bright red. She attacked the beast with full force, sending red orbs flying in every direction. The beast yelled out in pain as the red orbs penetrated its flesh and olive green blood spewed from the beast in every direction. Letting out piercing screams, blood began to pour from its mouth. Still getting continuous attacks from Sempora, it wailed once more before lying limp. She continued to attack it fiercely until she believed it was dead. Tsutomu slowly got to his feet holding firmly onto his arm which was positioned in a strange angle, proving it was broken. Chihiro continued to shake Haku but he still wouldn't wake.

"Help! Haku won't wake up!"

Tears began to stream down her face uncontrollably.

"Please Haku don't die! We have come so far! Why won't you wake up? Please just show me any sign that you're alive!"

Suddenly a noise in the distance signaled that the fight was not over. A rhino like creature with four tusks that sprouted from his nose, emerged from the shadows. He broke out in a run toward Chihiro and Haku. Chihiro screamed loudly and dragged herself and Haku's body out of dodge of the angry beast. It collided against the tree trunk, sending leaves and debris to the ground. Inches away Chihiro continued to shake Haku hysterically, trying to revive him. Tsutomu and Sempora began to chant simultaneously, distracting the beast from its previous target.

Large storm clouds gathered in the skies above, and a large lightning bolt shot down striking the beast in its back. It wailed out in piercing screams. Sempora began to prod it with red orbs, like the previous beast. Only this one's skin did not break. Instead all it did was cause the orbs to bounce off of it in various directions, one nearly hitting Chihiro who screamed form the close encounter. With a new plan in mind, Sempora's clasped her hands together and a ray of light fell from the sky and surrounded her body. When she emerged from the light she was holding a bright blue sword. She flew towards the beast and slid underneath it. Holding the sword high above her head, she was able to slice the monster in half. It's entire body turned pure white before it exploding into every direction.

Sempora, whose eyes and fists were back to normal color, then rushed over to Haku's side, discarding the sword. She rested her palm against his torso, underneath her hand a yellow light beamed through Haku's chest.

"He's almost gone, lay him down."

Chihiro nodded her head and laid Haku's limp body onto the ground. Sempora kneeled over him and gently kissed him, around both their lips Chihiro could see a light being pumped into his body. Chihiro, who was holding her breath from shock, exhaled deeply when she saw Haku begin to regain consciousness. Sempora released his lips and looked down at him as he began to cough, Haku opened his eyes and looked into Sempora's, whose eyes were inches from his own. His cheeks turned a slight pink.

"T-Thank you..."

Sempora smiled and spoke in barely a whisper.

"Don't thank me, thank Chihiro. She was by your side the entire time."

Haku looked over at Chihiro who still had tears streaming down her face.

"Chihiro..."

He sat up and leaned over to embrace her, she squeezed him tightly to her.

"I thought you had-"

Haku leaned back and put his finger to Chihiro's lips to silence her.

"I'm fine now; I'm not going anywhere Chihiro."

"I'm glad..."

Tsutomu, with a newly repaired arm, walked over and rejoined the trio. He looked down at Sempora who was watching Haku and Chihiro and noticed her irritated expression.

"Are you okay my lady?"

Sempora looked up at him and smiled, sending all the anger out of her face.

"Fine Tsutomu, just a little tired I guess."

Tsutomu reached his hand down and grasped it around Sempora's, and gently pulled her up from the ground. Her pulled her up a little too hard, making her collide into him. Tsutomu looked down at the beautiful being who now stood close to his chest. He couldn't help but smile and blush slightly. Sempora pushed herself away from him gently.

"Sorry, I'm so clumsy."

"You are the most graceful woman on this planet, I mean that in all due respect my lady."

Sempora yawned and giggled at Tsutomu's comment. "Your sweet Tsutomu..."

She turned to tell the couple that they should all turn in for the night, but blushed when she discovered they were now entranced into a deep kiss. She cleared her throat loudly to disrupt them. Chihiro blushed when she saw Sempora staring at them.

"If you two are done, I think we should turn in for the night."

Haku, whose bright red cheeks matched Chihiro's agreed with her.

"Yes, we should set up camp now for the night."

He swiftly stood to his feet and picked up Chihiro jumping to the highest treetop. Sempora and Tsutomu flew up after him. Haku flew to a branch that would support both his and Chihiro's weight. Like he did the night before, he created a large mat and blanket for them to sleep on. Without a tree branch above them, this time Haku shielded him and Chihiro by making the leaves underneath them sprout up around them creating a small hideaway. Chihiro embraced Haku and softly kissed him. Sempora's voice interrupted their romantic moment.

"Tsutomu! Stop! I can do it myself!"

Haku sniggered underneath his breath before leaving Chihiro too see what all the commotion was about.

"Ill be right back," he said to her before flying over to the fighting pair. They both stood on a branch far from his and Chihiro's. Tsutomu was trying to sleep in the same bed as Sempora, insisting she would need his help in case anything tried to attack them during the night. Sempora kept asking him to leave her so she could get some sleep. Haku had to tell Tsutomu to go sleep on a branch nearby; he would still be able to get to her in time if anything happened.

"Why can't I just sleep with you my lady? Is it so wrong for me to want to protect you?"

"Tsutomu, I'll be fine! Right now someone needs to protect you from me!"

Haku insisted to Tsutomu that he should sleep nearby, but not on the same branch. After about a half an hour, Tsutomu agreed to the deal. Dead tired, Haku turned to leave to but stopped when Sempora grabbed his arm.

"What is it Sempora?"

"Today during the battle today I hurt my leg; I'm too stressed and tired to heal it, will you do it for me? I dare wouldn't let Tsutomu touch it."

Haku laughed, "Okay, show it to me."

Sempora laid onto the bed and pulled up the bottom of her already short dress to reveal an open scar on her upper thigh.

Haku's cheeks turned beet red, "You hurt yourself there?"

"Haku, is something wrong? Your face seems flushed. Maybe you're coming down with something?"

Haku shook his head and bent down to heal her wound. "No, I'm fine." _"Everything's fine, Chihiro likes her, so she must be alright. Relax!"_

He laid his trembling hands on her thigh, causing her to jump under his touch.

"Oh! Your hands are freezing! Here let me warm them up."

She took both of his hands inside her own and brought them up to her lips and blew warm air onto them.

"There you go, all better! My leg is hurting so badly; I'm surprised I could even walk today."

She pulled up her dress even more so she could look at the scar herself, causing Haku to get a peek at her uncovered bottom. Haku tried not to look at it as he focused his eyes on the cut. He laid his hands back on her thigh and within seconds the scar had closed up and disappeared. Even with the wound healed, she still didn't pull down her skirt. Haku stood quickly and began to back away.

"I'm really tired; I'm going to head to bed now..."

Sempora made a beckoning motion with her finger, causing Haku to feel force behind him, pushing him onto of Sempora.

"Where's the fire? You can stay and talk with me for while, Chihiro won't mind." Haku pulled away from her and cleared his throat.

"Um, She will be worried about me if I don't hurry back."

"She'll be fine."

Sempora put her hand to her mouth and blew a cloud of blue smoke that surrounded around Haku's head. He staggered forward before falling onto Sempora's bed, totally unconscious.

"I guess you were exhausted." She flipped him over on his back and laid her body on top of his. She took his shirt off and admired his sculpted body before leaning over and softly kissed his neck.

Chihiro tried to stay up and wait for Haku peeking out of the wall of leaves every once and a while to see if he was coming back. After about an hour or two her exhaustion took over her causing her too, to soon fall asleep.

Chihiro woke early the next morning to Tsutomu shaking her violently. She rubbed her eyes before squinting them open enough to see him.

"What is it Tsutomu?"

"It's about Sempora and Haku! I couldn't bear to look at them, but its something you must see!"

Chihiro looked at the vacant spot next to her and noticed that Haku's side of the bed was untouched. She quickly jumped out of bed, now wide-awake.

"Where are they Tsutomu?"

"Follow me."

He lifted her off the ground and jumped over to the branch on which Sempora had insisted to sleep on. Both Haku and Sempora were lying on top of a small mat, their bodies entangled within each other. Haku's clothes lay discarded on the ground and the dress Sempora was wearing was shoved down to lay against her waist, leaving her upper torso exposed. Tears instantly welled up in Chihiro's eyes; she turned her head quickly, not being able to look at them. _"This can't be real, there is no way Haku would ever think of doing things with other girls. He loves me...right?"_ Chihiro held onto Tsutomu's arm to keep from falling, she suddenly felt as if her own legs wouldn't support her anymore.

Haku pulled his arms up around Sempora. The unfamiliar scent of Sempora's hair caused him to open his eyes and look down at her, noticing that she was not Chihiro he yelled and quickly shoved Sempora's half-naked body off of him. He looked up to see Chihiro's back. _"What the hell happened?"_

"Chihiro! What the hell is going on?"

Chihiro kept her back to him. "Haku, you tell me what's going on."

Haku could tell by the sound of her voice that she was crying. _"Why am I always making her cry? All I try to do is make her happy!"_

Being shoved by Haku caused Sempora to wake up. "Haku? What's wrong? You look worried."

"Like hell I'm worried! What did you do to me?"

Ignoring Haku Sempora looked up at Tsutomu who was gawking at the two of them.

"Geeze Tsutomu! Have you heard of privacy?"

She then noticed Chihiro for the first time, who was clinging onto him. "Chihiro... I'm so sorry. Last night I tried to tell Haku that you would be upset with him, but he insisted-"

Chihiro instantly cupped her hands over her ears so she couldn't hear any more Sempora had to say. "Shut-up! I don't want to hear it!"

Haku jumped to his feet and still stark naked, walked over to Chihiro and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Chihiro look...look at me!"

Chihiro forced herself to look up into Haku's eyes.

"Nothing happened between Sempora and me, I swear it."

Chihiro turned her head away, looking at the ground again.

"I need to be alone right now Haku. Too many things happen, trying to keep us apart, maybe we shouldn't be together anymore."

She pulled herself from Haku's grasp and turned to Tsutomu.

"Tsutomu, can you take me to the ground? I can't stand to be here anymore."

The back of Haku's eyes began to burn, "Chihiro! Listen to me! You know how I feel about you!"

Chihiro turned her head and faced him.

"Haku, I believe you, but I just can't handle this right now! I'm trying to make the best of every situation, but It just too much right now!"

Sempora, who now had her dress on properly, tried to intervene.

"Chihiro, I'm so sorr-"

"I don't want to hear it Sempora! I thought you were my friend! How could you betray me like that? I guess I missed my friends at home so much, I just hoped I could have at least one friend like them here with me. I guess I was hoping for too much."

"Tsutomu, lets go."

Tsutomu grabbed her hand and took her down to the ground.

Haku struggled to put his clothes on, ignoring Sempora who was now trying to get him to stay.

"Haku, I'm sorry I had to do this to you, but it's the only thing I could think of that would separate you two. For years I have searched and searched for an acceptable mate, and ever since you entered the forest, I knew you were the man I had to spend the rest of my days with. I have watched your every movement and I want someone to treat me exactly like you treat Chihiro.", Sempora giggled. "Or should I say treated..."

Haku snapped and sent a ball of fire in Sempora's direction with a quick movement in his hand. She blocked it easily and began to laugh.

"Now Haku, I am the most powerful being in these woods, do you honestly think you can beat me? Why don't you just accept me as your mate? Do you know how many men would die just to be in your position?"

"Sempora, I'm going after the woman I love, and there's nothing you could do to stop me."

She stood to her feet. "Is that a challenge?"

Haku quickly knocked an arrow in his bow and pointed it straight at Sempora.

"No, That's a fact."

****

Author's Note: Do you guys still like it, or do you totally hate it now? I was trying to put a twist on it. I want to apologize for taking _sooo_ long to update my story. I've been out of town and preparing to go back to school and such. Now I should be able to update quickly again. I'm at home most of the time (after school), and I have A LOT of free time on my hands. Soon I'll start to wrap up the story, send me some of your ideas on how you think I should end it! I wanna know!

Do you guys still like it, or do you totally hate it now? I was trying to put a twist on it. I want to apologize for taking long to update my story. I've been out of town and preparing to go back to school and such. Now I should be able to update quickly again. I'm at home most of the time (after school), and I have A LOT of free time on my hands. Soon I'll start to wrap up the story, send me some of your ideas on how you think I should end it! I wanna know! 

Until next time...

...And just a quick thanks to my editor, Ryoko, for correcting my careless mistakes...making my story a little more enjoyable for everyone.


	11. The Temple of Asjar

****

Author's Note: Okay, Okay, I know I haven't updated in awhile, okay a long while...I apologize. Writer's block can bring the best to their knees, if you catch my drift. Again I am so so sorry for waiting so long to update, please don't hate me...

Chapter 11

Haku released the arrow sending it flying full speed towards the center of Sempora's eyes. The arrow hit her dead on, but it seemed to be stuck in a force field surrounding her. So instead of penetrating her skin, the force behind the arrow sent her flying back against the leafy tree top. As Haku prepared to fire another arrow, Sempora propped herself up on her elbows and smirked at him.

"Do you really want to fight me Haku? Imagine what I could give you if we were to marry. You would have unlimited power at your hands at all times, you could defeat anything that stood against you. Are you really willing to throw that all away just to be with some worthless human?"

As if to answer her question, Haku sent another arrow flying in her direction. Only this time it began to penetrate the force field that had just blocked the previous arrow. Sempora's smile faded instantly as she pulled the arrow out and threw it against the ground, shattering it. Orbs of white light began to engulf Sempora's hands, her eyes now filled with anger.

"Your making a terrible mistake Haku."

This time Haku was the one to laugh. "You are the one who made the mistake when you thought I would actually consider marrying you."

This seemed to enrage Sempora even more as she flew quickly towards Haku.

"You are such a fool!"

She threw his body backwards slamming against them both against the bed mat, clasping her hands around his, she caused the light around her hands to burn through Haku's flesh.

"Chihiro couldn't even give you half of what I can offer you. Why don't you just give into me now?"

"Don't you ever shut-up?"

Haku pushed both of his feet underneath her and shoved her off, sending her soaring into the sky. He quickly stood to his feet and quickly healed his injured hands. As Sempora plummeted down on top of him with her fists raised, ready to battle, Haku was waiting for her.

-

Chihiro walked about two steps behind Tsutomu as they tread through the forest. She looked back from time to time, seeing if Haku would ever decide to follow her.

"Maybe I was too harsh on him, he looked so sad..."

Tsutomu stopped and turned around to look at Chihiro.

"Do you want to turn back now? It seems pointless for us to continue, considering the only reason you agreed to go on this quest was to help Haku."

Chihiro looked down towards the ground as she spoke.

"We can continue on, I don't want to give up on Haku just yet, even though I said I was."

Tsutomu grabbed hold of her chin and pulled it upward, causing her to look him in the eye.

"We shall continue on then..."

Chihiro looked up into Tsutomu's eyes and blushed, she kept noticing how attractive he was, especially when she was so close to his face like this. She quickly forced her head out of his hands and smiled.

"Lets get a move on then."

They only walked for about ten minutes when Tsutomu reached his hand down and stopped Chihiro from walking.

"We have finally reached the edge of the forest."

Chihiro looked ahead and noticed that in the distance she could see the sun pouring over reeds that were blowing in the wind.

Tsutomu had an anxious look on his face as he too looked ahead.

"I have never ventured from this forest before."

Chihiro smiled and tugged at his arm.

"There is a first time for everything."

They had almost reached the edge of the trees, when the sound of rushing wind caused then to turn their heads. Haku stood not far behind them, his clothes were ripped and torn from his body. His pants were bloodstained, and his skin was badly cut and bruised.

"Haku what happened?" Chihiro turned and rushed toward him. He limped a couple of steps forward, before Chihiro wrapped her arms around him holding him close.

Chihiro leaned back and looked into Haku's face, noticing that he was badly cut on both his cheeks and his forehead. Blood slowly dripped onto her as she stood close to him, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Did Sempora do this to you?"

Another voice came from above their heads.

"And what if I did?"

Chihiro and Tsutomu looked up to see Sempora hovering over them. She descended toward the ground with a grin on her face. She also had bruises covering her body, but her damage what not as bad a Haku's.

Tsutomu stepped forward in defense of Chihiro and Haku.

"Sempora, what have you done?"

"Silence Tsutomu, I told him he didn't know what he was up against."

When Sempora's feet hit the ground she winced in pain, Chihiro noticed that the glow that once surrounded her was gone. She looked down at Sempora's feet and saw she now stood directly on the ground, not floating above it like she normally did. Haku pulled himself up and brought his hand up to Chihiro's face, slowly caressing it. She placed her hand over his, clasping it into hers. Haku tried to speak, but barely a whisper escaped from his lips.

"Chihiro...I just wanted to...see...you one more time...before I-"

"Haku, don't speak like that! You've made it through worse before. Your going to make it now."

Haku smiled up towards her.

Sempora noticed Chihiro and Haku talking.

"I see I didn't finish him off, I was positive I killed him for sure."

She headed towards the couple with her fists glowing red, but was stopped when Tsutomu grabbed her arm.

"Leave them alone Sempora."

"Tsutomu? Have you forgotten your place? Maybe I should remind you where you stand."

She turned to punch him, but he ducked just in time for her to miss. He quickly thrust his foot up kicking her hard in the chest, sending her sprawling on the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you Tsutomu? Can't you see what I did to Haku? And I assure you, I _know_ you are weaker than he is."

"With all due respect, shut-up Sempora."

Sempora looked up at him astounded. Tsutomu turned back to look at Chihiro who now had propped Haku up against her shoulders, trying to help him walk.

"He needs help...fast."

Tsutomu began to walk in their direction but Sempora swung her leg around, causing him to trip.

"Finish what you started with me first!"

Tsutomu quickly joined his forefingers and his thumbs, after hurriedly chanted a few choice words. A small clear cube formed between his fingers. He threw the small cube towards Sempora who was preparing to attack him. The clear box grew and surrounded Sempora's entire body. She struggled as the cube trapped her inside.

"Release me from this at once Tsutomu! At first I was just going to injure you, considering you are a fellow forest spirit, but now...now I'm going to KILL you!"

Tsutomu turned his back to Sempora and walked to where Chihiro and Haku stood.

"That should keep her busy for a second. That spell won't last long, so well have to hurry. Chihiro, lay Haku against the ground."

Chihiro promptly followed Tsutomu instructions, slightly surprised how courageous he had become. After lying Haku on the ground, Tsutomu leaned over him.

"This may hurt a bit..."

Tsutomu pressed his forefingers against Haku's forehead causing a green light to surge throughout his body. Haku screamed out in pain as he felt his wounds close up and his broken bones mend, it was the most painful thing he had ever felt in his entire life. After continuous fighting with in the cube, Sempora finally broke free of it's hold. Crushing the box into tiny pieces, she ran toward Tsutomu.

"How dare you! I will show you what happens when you undermine me!"

She had thrust her glowing hands down and tried to place them around his neck, but Tsutomu quickly turned at blocked it with glowing hands of his own.

"Your highness, are you prepared to fight _me_?"

He pushed both his hands foreword, causing Sempora to stumble backwards. Tsutomu reached down and unsheathed his sword. Once his hands touched it, the blade shone a bright yellow. He shouted back to Chihiro and Haku.

"Go on now to the Temple of Asjar, Hurry! I'll hold Sempora off..."

Chihiro looked at Tsutomu's back, she suddenly didn't want to leave him alone to battle, she wanted to help him anyway she could. Haku, whose wounds had fully healed, grabbed hold of Chihiro's hand.

"You heard him, come on Chihiro."

But her feet didn't budge. Haku tugged at her arm, but she kept looking back at Tsutomu. He felt her gaze on him and turned to meet her eyes.

"Chihiro, what are you waiting for? Go now!"

"But-"

Sempora had come running full force toward Tsutomu, causing him to put up his sword in defense. When her arm collided into his sword it created a bright white light, which spewed in every direction.

"Just go!"

Chihiro nodded her head and followed Haku as he led her out of the forest. She was able to sneak one last look at Tsutomu before she left the shade of the trees. In the pit of her stomach, she had the feeling that she would never see him again. Haku led her out of the forest into that seemed to be murky, dark water. They trudged through the knee-high sludge, with their hands held together tightly.

"Haku, Is this the Lagoon of Darkness?"

Haku slowly nodded his head.

"Watch out, many creatures live underneath the water. I put a protection charm around us so nothing can harm us."

Chihiro immediately looked down and saw many dangerous looking fish swim around her feet. One of them even tried to bite her, but once it tried, it turned into a small goldfish. She giggled at the small fish that now swam away in the opposite direction. They walked for about a half an hour before Chihiro's voice broke the silence.

"Haku, about what I said earlier, about us."

"Don't worry about it, you were startled by the sight of me and Sempora. I'm sure you weren't thinking in your clear state of mind." He turned at smiled at Chihiro. "Right?"

Chihiro grinned and squeezed his hand tighter. "Right."

Haku suddenly stopped walking causing Chihiro to look at him.

"There it is," he said, "The Temple of Asjar."

She looked up to see a large stone building, actually it looked more like a tomb rather than a building. It stood so tall that Chihiro couldn't see the roof, and moss and algae covered every inch of it. She began to walk towards the large stained copper doors that stood before them, but Haku beat her to it and pulled the large brass knob. With a loud creak, the door opened and Haku immediately stepped inside. Chihiro quickly followed behind him. Inside of the temple, a heavy musty smell filled the air. Haku and Chihiro walked cautiously through the long dark hallway near the entrance.

Suddenly two long moldy arms sprung from the wall and grabbed hold of Haku. Chihiro screamed and pulled at his arms, trying to free him from the grip of the moldy looking hands. Haku tried to use magic, but after struggling even more the hands slammed Haku against the walls.

"Haku! What do I do?"

"Chihiro, you must retrieve the Amulet on your own! Spirits are not allowed to enter this temple, don't worry, I'll find a way to escape. Just hurry and find the am-" Before he could finish his sentence the arms had pulled Haku into the wall completely. Chihiro ran up to where Haku was moments ago and began to beat her hands against the smooth brick wall furiously.

"Haku! Haku! I can't do this alone! I need you to help me somehow!"

The voice to answer her pleas was not Haku's, but a voice Chihiro had never heard before. A dark, dank, rusty voice.

"If you wish to see your friend again, you must retrieve the amulet. Hurry, you don't have long till he is gone completely..."

Chihiro began to tremble as she looked at the darkness that surrounded her in all directions. She looked around for something, anything, that would provide a source of light. After searching the walls and the floor of the hallways desperately, she noticed she still was wearing the cloak Haku had given her. As she had focused on the swimsuit earlier, she focused all her thoughts on a flashlight. Suddenly something slightly heavy fell into her hands. She ran her fingers all over the item until they skimmed across a switch. She pushed it upward, causing light to flood the corridor she was standing in. Feeling a little more confident, she continued to walk down the hallway.

Each step she took echoed off the brick walls. Chihiro kept the flashlight pointing straight ahead as she continued to tread on. The sudden sound of a low growl caused her to stop walking and point the flashlight in every direction, trying to find the source of the noise. Trying to hold the flashlight steady, she pointed the long beam of light on a large dog-like creature that stood a little ways in front of her. It's skin was pitch black, and its fangs were bared looking as it was about to attack. Chihiro began to back up slowly, still keeping the beam of light steady on the beast. A tile on the floor which was set a little higher than the rest caused Chihiro to trip and fall backwards. The flashlight flew out of her hands and skidded across the floor. The light bounced off the wall causing Chihiro to still be able to barely see the monster. As if it was cued to attack, the monster suddenly ran forward in Chihiro's direction. Feeling nothing but fear, Chihiro closed her eyes tightly shut, and prayed for a miracle to happen.

"Help me! Somebody, Anybody!"

-

****

Author's Note: Is it alright? Leave a review! I want to know what everyone thinks! The next chapter should be out way faster than this one, I've already started on it. I _promise_.

Is it alright? Leave a review! I want to know what everyone thinks! The next chapter should be out way faster than this one, I've already started on it. I . 

Well, until the next chapter...


	12. Survival

**Authors Note:** Okay I know you all probably hate me, but I finally released the next chapter! I go to a little thing called college and I have a job now, so sadly they absorb all my time. But now im going to sit down and start writing again! I hope you all enjoy it...

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own Spirited Away :(...but I wish I did!

Chapter 12 

Chihiro had no idea what do to. As she curled in a ball and prayed for her life, thoughts of Hatsumi and Akari came into her mind. She remembered the promise she had made to her friends in front of the school, which seemed to be an eternity ago, the promise that she would see them again.

"_I can't die here. I wont die here"_

Chihiro was suddenly filled with the strong urge to get out of that temple alive. As the beast bound for her, she felt something hard and heavy fall into her lap. The beast jumped off the ground and was about to land on top of Chihiro when she held the object, whatever it was, high above her head. The small amount of light provided by the flashlight glimmered against the long blade of a sword Chihiro now held high above her head. The beast, who was not expecting this, jumped right on top of the sharp tip of the steel blade, impaling it though it's stomach. It landed heavily on top of Chihiro, but it was dead right as the sword went through his body. Chihiro heaved the heavy carcass off of her and threw it aside. Still startled, she slowly reached for the flashlight which was just about an arm's length away. With outstretched fingers she was finally get a hold of the flashlight. She aimed the beam of light towards the dead animal, amazed at what she had done.

"_The cloak protected me_." She thought, _"Haku's gift protected me."_

Feeling a little braver, but still feeling quite a lot of fear, Chihiro gradually stood to her feet. She then again began walking down the long corridor. After walking for what seemed to be hours, she saw a light at the end of the hallway. At this sight, she began to sprint towards the small spotlight. As she neared the end of the dark, dank hallway, she spotted a small round blue orb sitting on top of a pedestal.

"_That must be the Amulet of Power! But its so small..."_

She cautiously walked up to it and began to take it. After keeping her hand over it for a moment to make sure it was safe, she quickly grabbed the amulet. The trinket feel cold as she palmed it in her hand. Suddenly Haku's voice echoed throughout the entire building.

"Hurry Chihiro! Hurry up and get out of here!"

Chihiro turned hastily and searched all directions, but Haku was nowhere to be seen.

"Haku? Where are you?"

Chihiro's voice echoed throughout the hallway until there was again dead silence.

"_I need to get out of here..."_

With the amulet held tightly in her hand, Chihiro ran with all her might towards the exit of the temple. The same rusty voice that spoke to her before rang through Chihiro's head.

"Get out. Get out while you can. There isn't much time left."

Feeling terror throughout her entire body, Chihiro ran even faster for the door. The muscles in her legs were beginning to tense up from running for so long. Chihiro tried to not think about the excruciating pain that was shooting up her legs. As she approached the lifeless creature lying against the wall, she got a sudden burst of energy. She had to get out of this temple, and fast. Finally she saw the open door down the long hallway.

"_There it is!"_

When Chihiro was about a foot away from the door, it closed suddenly. Causing her flashlight to be the only light source again. She ran up to the newly shut door and ran her hands over the cold smooth metal. She pounded her fists angrily against the door.

"_Open up! I have to get out of here!"_

The rusty dank voice popped back into her head.

"You are too late. Now you will remain a prisoner in this temple forever."

Tears began to fall rapidly down Chihiro's face.

"_I couldn't make it. After trying so hard, I couldn't do it. Haku! Where are you? Are you safe?"_

A sudden crashing sound on the other side of the door caused Chihiro to jump back. Keeping her flashlight pointed directly at the door, she saw that with continuous banging, the middle of the door was beginning to dent inward. Specks of light were starting to flood into the hallway from the gaping hole that was forming in the middle of the copper door. Suddenly the door blasted open, sending Chihiro flying backwards showered with broken pieces of metal and brass. The sudden massive amount of bright sunlight from the outside caused Chihiro to cover her eyes. To her surprise, there stood Tsutomu, with his sword in hand. He looked battered from head to toe, his entire body bruised and broken. Chihiro lunged off the floor and embraced her savior.

"You made it! I thought I would never get to see you again."

Tsutomu strained his voice to talk.

"Where's Haku?"

Chihiro turned and looked back into the temple, tears now falling down her cheeks.

"I don't know..."

Suddenly, a tall figure could be seen walking towards them from deep inside the hallway.

"H-Haku? Is that you?" Chihiro called out cautiously. And if to answer her question, the river spirit stepped out of the darkness into the bright sunshine unscathed.

"Chihiro.."

"Haku!"

Chihiro jumped onto Haku automatically attaching her lips to his.

"I'm so glad your alright."

Haku looked up at the injured Tsutomu.

"You need medical attention. You helped me, now its my turn to help you."

Tsutomu put his hand up in protest.

"No, I'm amazed that I'm still alive. After such a trying battle, the only thing left for me, is to die."

Chihiro put her hands to her mouth in horror.

"Tsutomu, what are you talking about? You don't want to be healed?"

"I have just battled against my queen. The woman who protected me and my fellow forest spirits from harm. I am too ashamed to return to the forest. My injuries are to severe, it is intended for me to die. All creatures must eventually do so."

Chihiro began to weep into her hands. Haku wrapped her with his arms trying to comfort her.

"Chihiro, do not cry for me. I have lived a happy life. After meeting you and Haku, I have lived my life to it's full potential. There is nothing left for me."

Chihiro cried into Haku's shoulder.

"This is so wrong. It shouldn't be this way..."

Tsutomu extended his arm and placed it on Chihiro's shoulder.

"It's time for you to go. You have done what you came here to do. You have a home to get back to. Take care Chihiro. Try not to forget me."

Unable to stop her hysterical crying, Chihiro flung herself onto Tsutomu.

"I will never forget you, never."

Tsutomu returned the embrace, wrapping his arms around Chihiro's waist.

"Take care."

Chihiro stepped away, unable to stop her crying. Haku outstretched his hand to Tsutomu.

"It was a privilege to meet you Tsutomu."

"As well as you, Haku. Take good care of Chihiro."

Haku turned and looked at Chihiro who was still sobbing into her hands.

"I would rather die than let something harm her."

Tsutomu bowed his head and began to step away.

"Goodbye Chihiro, Goodbye Haku, the best of wishes to the both of you."

With that, Haku began to turn into a dragon. After transforming completely, Chihiro climbed onto his back, still looking sadly to Tsutomu.

"I promise Tsutomu, I will never forget you."

Haku took off and flew high into the air. Chihiro looked down at Tsutomu and saw him waving towards them. Chihiro waved back at him, and continued to wave even when he was just a small dot in the distance. Chihiro cried the rest of the long journey. From time to time Chihiro checked her uniform pocket to make sure the amulet was still there. She had slipped it there when she had first seen Tsutomu. Even though it was tucked into her pocket, it still felt cool on her hand.

Haku flew high into the clouds the entire time. When he began to descend, Chihiro looked down at the ground and saw the bathhouse as it began to come into view.

As they got closer to the ground, she could see Yukari standing by the main doors. When they finally reached the ground, she came running over to them.

"I'm so glad you two are alright! I have been looking out for you for days now. Did you get it?"

Chihiro put her hand in her pocket and pulled out the amulet, showing it to Yukari. She gaped in awe at the stone.

"Wow, I cant believe you guys were actually able to do it!"

Chihiro tried not to look offended and she pocketed the amulet again. Haku, who was now back into his human form, grabbed Chihiro's hand.

"C'mon, lets go see Yu-Babba."

-

**Authores Note-** So how was it? Bad, good? I've already started writing the next chapter I promise! So it will be out shortly, well a lot quicker than this one was. Don't forget to R&R!


End file.
